Kiss Me Thru the Phone
by roxystyle011
Summary: Quinn and Rachel's text conversations. Faberry.


Hi! So i posted this on my tumblr and now that it's complete...i'm posting it on FF. **Quinn's texts are in bold** and Rachel's are regular. The timestamps are really important sometimes. Everything is intentional. Also, I started writing something that compliments this...it's a behind the scenes version of this fic and i'll post that once it's complete.

* * *

><p><em>Sunday May 15th, 2011<em>

**7:47 pm -** **Hey it's Quinn**

7:47 pm - Quinn who?

**7:47 pm - Seriously? It's Quinn Fabray.**

7:47 pm - How do I know this is Quinn? How do I know it's not just a mean joke?

**7:48 pm - I'm 17, I live with my mother, I used to be a cheerio…**

7:48 pm - Everyone knows that about Quinn.

**7:48 pm - Then how am I supposed to prove to you that it's me?**

7:50 pm - Good point.

7:50 pm - Maybe you should call me so that I know for sure.

**7:50 pm - This is ridiculous. **

7:52 pm - Okay I believe you, how did you get my number?

**7:52 pm - I got it from Mercedes a while ago**

7:52 pm - Why?

**7:53 pm - Why are you so paranoid?**

7:53 pm - Because you're texting me.

**7:55 pm - I'll just talk to you tomorrow**

7:55 pm - Wait I'm sorry. What is it that you needed?

9:07 pm – Goodnight Quinn.

_Monday May 16__th__, 2011_

**9:20 pm – Hey **

9:24 pm – Who is this?

**9:25 pm - Seriously? It's Quinn, didn't you save my number?**

9:25 pm – Sorry I forgot…

9:25 pm – How are you?

**9:28 pm - I'm good, how was your day?**

9:28 pm – It was actually really nice. How was your day?

**9:30 pm - Not bad**

9:31 pm – That's good.

9:38 pm – Was there a reason you texted me?

**9:38 pm - No**

9:38 pm – Oh…okay

10:21 pm – Goodnight Quinn

_Tuesday May 17__th__, 2011_

**7:34 pm - Hey what's up**

7:38 pm – Nothing much, you?

**7:38 pm - Just watching tv. How was your day?**

7:40 pm – It was okay, how was yours?

**7:41 pm - Why just 'okay'?**

7:43 pm – It was kind of blah..

**7:45 pm - Did something happen?**

7:50 pm – I'm not trying to be rude, but why do you care?

8:04 pm – I'm sorry

10:13 pm – Goodnight Quinn

_Wednesday May 18__th__, 2011_

**9:39 pm - I got the note you left in my locker**

9:41 pm – I really wasn't trying to be rude

**9:43 pm - It's fine**

9:45 pm – Are you sure?

**9:50 pm – Yup.**

10:10 pm – Are you still awake?

10:21 pm – Goodnight Quinn

_Thursday May 19__th__, 2011_

**8:14 pm - Finn broke up with me**

8:15 pm - What? When?

**8:15 pm - So he didn't tell you?**

8:15 pm - I had no idea

**8:17 pm - Figures…**

8:18 pm - Are you okay?

**8:18 pm - Do you really care?**

8:20 pm - I'll admit that last year I wouldn't but yeah…I do care

**8:21 pm - I'm just peachy**

8:22 pm - Do you want to talk about it?

**8:22 pm - With you? Not really.**

8:23 pm - No offense but why did you tell me?

**8:26 pm - I don't know**

8:26 pm - When?

**8:26 pm - When what?**

8:27 pm - Did he break up with you?

**8:28 pm - After the funeral a few days ago**

8:28 pm - What? After a funeral? This isn't some kind of a joke?

**8:29 pm - Why would I joke about this?**

8:30 pm - I'm sorry…that's just…rude. I can't believe he would do that after the funeral.

**8:32 pm - I can't say that I was entirely blindsided but it still sucks**

8:32 pm - I can imagine

**8:34 pm - No. I don't think you can.**

8:35 pm - He broke up with me too

**8:37 pm - He dumped you because you cheated on him…he dumped me for you.**

8:37 pm - Quinn, I'm really sorry…

**8:38 pm - It's not like it's your fault.**

8:38 pm - I know but I'm still sorry

**8:40 pm - I was being sarcastic. It actually is your fault.**

8:41 pm - That's not entirely fair

**8:45 pm - Life isn't fair sometimes**

8:47 pm - Is that why you've been sitting by yourself in the cafeteria?

**8:50 pm - No.**

**8:50 pm - Yes. **

**8:51 pm - How did you do that?**

8:53 pm - Do what?

**8:55 pm - You somehow got me to talk about it anyway with you.**

8:56 pm - Do you feel better?

**9:00 pm - Not really, and now I'm going to have to deal with him pining after you while we're in NY.**

**9:00 pm - Maybe I'll live in Tribeca with Santana.**

9:01 pm - Santana is moving to TriBeCa? Since when? Do you think she'd let me stay with her over the summer?

**9:02 pm - You would probs kill each other.**

9:03 pm - Actually you're probably right.

9:03 pm - You know, you're starting to worry me

**9:04 pm - Why?**

9:05 pm - Well earlier this month you wanted to transfer, and now you want to move to New York?

**9:05 pm - So?**

9:10 pm - I don't think you should leave.

**9:11 pm - Haha I never wanted to move to this place, why would I want to stay? There's nothing here for me anymore.**

9:12 pm – Well…if you move, who's going to replace you?

**9:12 pm - What are you talking about?**

9:15 pm - Let's face it, Santana has gone soft and Mercedes might be a self proclaimed diva but she doesn't have the cold fear inducing glare that you've mastered.

**9:16 pm - Are you seriously trying to convince me to stay? And with this argument?**

9:17 pm - Every bright young ingenue needs something and someone to overcome. The more things to overcome, the bigger the star.

**9:17 pm - I can't believe this is your logic.**

9:19 pm - Gay fathers, small town, bottom of the social ladder, evil popular girl that hates my existence…think of all the copies of my memoir that I'll sell.

**9:20 pm - So you're using me, so that I'll make for a good chapter in your memoir? Unbelievable.**

9:22 pm - You use people.

**9:25 pm - I can't believe you just said that to me.**

9:26 pm - It's true. Are you even upset that Finn dumped you? Or are you just upset that he ruined your grand scheme?

**9:26 pm - I'm not answering that.**

9:27 pm - Fine. Don't answer it but at least think about it.

**9:27 pm - Well what about you? We both know that you're going to run right back into his arms as soon as he looks at you.**

9:28 pm - We both don't know that. I don't even know that so I don't know how you could possibly know that.

**9:30 pm - You can entertain the idea, but you will end up with him. **

9:31 pm - Did you ever even love him?

**9:32 pm - Of course I did.**

9:33 pm - I think you just loved the idea of him.

**9:33 pm - You should talk.**

9:33 pm - You're right. I love the idea of him, but he's selfish.

**9:34 pm - You practically cry every time you talk to him.**

9:37 pm - Not that I need to defend myself to you, but it's because he made me fall in love with him and he only loves me back when it's convenient.

9:40 pm - I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about?

**9:45 pm - I never loved him.**

9:45 pm - I could tell.

**9:45 pm - How?**

9:46 pm - Because you looked at him the same way he sometimes looked at me.

**9:47 pm - Why wouldn't you break up with him then?**

9:47 pm - Why wouldn't you?

**9:51 pm - I didn't want to be alone.**

9:51 pm - And now we both are…funny, huh?

**9:52 pm - You still have a chance with him.**

9:55 pm – Maybe… I'm not sure if I want him anymore.

**9:56 pm - Why wouldn't you?**

10:00 pm - Do you remember when you told me how you wanted to be a real estate agent while Finn worked at Mr. Hummel's garage?

**10:01 pm – Yeah**

10:02 pm - My dreams are bigger than that. For the first time in my life, I realized that I didn't envy you anymore.

**10:04 pm - I can't believe you ever did.**

10:06 pm - No offense, but I can't believe it either.

**10:06 pm - You know, just because you say 'no offense' doesn't mean that I'm not going to be offended. **

10:08 pm - You should be. Your dreams could be bigger than that too. I was kinda disappointed in you when you told me that.

**10:10 pm - I can't believe you're the only person in this stupid town that actually believes in me.**

10:11 pm - Looking back, I think you're the only one that believes in me too.

**10:13 pm - You better not put this conversation in my chapter of your dumb memoir.**

10:15 pm - Lol I'll make sure to describe you as our school's prom queen anyway, I'll get more sympathy votes that way.

**10:16 pm - Well I'll be prom queen next year, so it's only a temporary lie. **

10:20 pm - You know the only reason you didn't win was because Azimio rigged the ballots, right?

**10:24 pm - I doubt I would have gotten enough votes anyway. **

10:30 pm - I voted for you, if it makes a difference.

**10:31 pm - Oddly, it does. **

10:34 pm - Do you feel better now?

**10:39 pm - Actually…yeah. How'd you do that?**

10:40 pm - A magician never reveals their secrets : )

**10:42 pm - It's late. You should go to sleep.**

10:43 pm - What about you?

**10:44 pm - Don't worry about me**

10:46 pm - Goodnight Quinn

Friday May 20th, 2011

**4:31 pm - You know you didn't have to sit with me in lunch today right? You don't have to feel sorry for me.**

4:33 pm - I know and I don't.

**4:35 pm - So why'd you sit with me?**

4:35 pm - I wanted to.

4:36 pm - It was nice.

**4:37 pm - We didn't even talk.**

4:38 pm - Sometimes that's more meaningful. Some of the best conversations I've had were made of silence.

**4:40 pm - I don't believe that. **

4:41 pm - It could have been worse, you could have insulted me or told me to get lost.

4:41 pm - Actually I'm surprised you didn't do any of those things. Why didn't you?

**4:45 pm - I have no idea.**

**4:50 pm - Do the others know that me and Finn broke up?**

4:52 pm - I haven't heard anything but they probably wouldn't tell me anyway.

**4:53 pm - I see… so what are you doing now?**

4:57 pm - Having an after school snack.

**4:57 pm - Haha you still do that?**

4:58 pm - Of course!

**5:00 pm - So what's on the menu?**

5:02 pm - Cookies and milk.

**5:02 pm - You're serious?**

5:05 pm - No. I'm eating Doritos and drinking Coke.

**5:06 pm - I can't tell if you're serious or not anymore.**

5:07 pm – Good : )

_Saturday May 21__st__, 2011_

**1:14 am – Rachhh? **

**1:14 am – Are you awake?**

**1:16 am – Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up**

1:17 am – I'm awake

**1:18 am – Lol did I wake you?**

1:18 am – No, I was watching a movie. What's wrong?

**1:19 am – Nothing, just saying hi**

1:20 am – Where are you?

**1:22 am – Walking home from Puck's!**

1:24 am – Please be careful

**1:26 am – You worried bout me? ;) **

1:27 am – Do I have a reason to be?

**1:28 am – Maybe…**

1:29 am – Text me when you get home please

1:36 am – Quinn?

1:45 am – Goodnight Quinn

**2:14 am – ****Goodnight Rachel**

9:17 am – Good morning, how are you feeling?

**10:01 am – Huh?**

10:03 am – You texted me last night…you don't remember?

**10:04 am – Sorry I must have deleted everything when I went to bed**

10:07 am – It's okay, how do you feel?

**10:07 am – My head is killing me**

10:10 am – Did you have fun at least?

**10:12 am – I hope so**

**11:01 am – Sorry I bothered you last night**

11:10 am – It's okay

_Sunday May 22__nd__, 2011_

**12:02 am – Are you awake?**

12:03 am –Drunk again?

**12:05 am – No… I just can't sleep**

**12:10 am – Sorry I don't know why I'm telling you.**

12:14 am –Ah sorry, I was downstairs… how was your day?

**12:16 am – It was okay I guess. How was your day?**

12:17 am –I went antique shopping with my dads, it was nice. They were both off from work today.

**12:17 am – Nice**

12:17 am –Yeah.

**12:22 am – So you had fun?**

12:22 am –Yeah.

**12:24 am – Nice**

12:24 am –What did you do today?

**12:25 am – My mom took me clothes shopping.**

12:27 am –That sounds fun.

**12:27 am – It was okay.**

**12:29 am – So…are you excited for Nationals?**

12:31 am –Sometimes I catch myself dancing in the mirror when I think about it.

**12:33 am – Hahaha that image will never leave my mind now. **

12:35 am –New York feels like home to me. I know I was born and raised in Lima, but I don't belong here.

**12:36 am – I know what you mean.**

12:36 am –You do?

**12:37 am – Yeah**

12:40 am –Can I ask you a question?

**12:41 am – I guess**

12:42 am –Why did you help me when I wanted to get a nose job?

**12:50 am – Because I know what it's like to not be happy with something about yourself.**

12:51 am –But I loved my nose until it was broken.

**12:55 am – I wasn't referring to that**

12:55 am –What were you referring then?

**1:00 am – Nothing nvm**

1:01 am –?

1:21 am –Goodnight Quinn

_Monday May 23__rd__, 2011_

4:20 am –Are you all packed? We leave in a few hours!

**4:25 am – It's too early for this**

4:30 am –It's so exciting!

**4:31 am – I'm almost done packing... I'm sure you've been packed for a week?**

4:37 am –Very funny.

**8:53 am – What are you doing?**

8:54 am –Homework

**8:56 am – We're on a plane to NY and you're doing homework?**

8:57 am –I don't want to fall behind, we're missing three days of school at the least.

8:57 am –What are you doing?

**9:01 am – Brittany is showing us her latest episode for that show she does**

9:02 am –Fondue for two?

**9:04 am – Yeah, that.**

9:05 am –Who's the guest?

**9:06 am – Patches.**

9:08 am –Oh I bet it's going to be a good one.

**9:10 am – You seriously watch it?**

9:12 am –It's quite entertaining.

**9:13 am – I guess.**

**9:18 am – Do you want to be on the show?**

9:21 am –Omg yes!

**9:23 am – Brittany said okay.**

9:23 am –Wait what? I can be a guest? Are you joking?

**9:24 am – No lol I just asked her and she said sure.**

9:24 am –Omg!

**9:24 am – Was that you that just squealed?**

9:25 am –You heard me?

**9:27 am – Haha I can't believe you're this excited.**

9:28 am –I have to get myself out there!

9:32 am –Thank you!

**9:35 am – For what?**

9:36 am –Asking Brittany for me.

**9:40 am – It just came up in conversation.**

9:41 am –Still, thank you.

**9:45 am – Yup.**

**7:20 pm – You're rooming with Mercedes right?**

7:23 pm - I'm by myself.

**7:23 pm - What whyyy?**

7:24 pm - Because there was an odd number.

**7:25 pm - Yeah but I'm with Britt and San so there would be an even number.**

7:26 pm - Lauren demanded to have her own room.

**7:26 pm - That's not fair**

7:26 pm - I don't mind.

**7:28 pm - Yeah but you're by yourself**

7:28 pm - I'd probably just annoy whoever was in my room anyway.

**7:30 pm - Well I was going to go to Mercedes' room b/c S and B are driving me nuts.**

7:31 pm - Have fun!

**7:33 pm - Actually, can I come to your room instead? I got my nails done before we left ohio so I'd just be sitting there.**

7:34 pm - They're doing mani/pedis?

**7:34 pm - Uhh yeah**

7:34 pm - I didn't realize.

**7:35 pm - I can steal some nail polish from them…Mercedes is really bad at it anyway.**

7:35 pm - No it's fine…I got my nails done before we left too, I just would have liked to know.

**7:36 pm - It's probably not very much fun. **

7:36 pm - You'll have more fun there then in my room… I've just started my 12 hour silent period in prep for our performances in a few days.

**7:37 pm - That's fine, i don't really wanna talk. I just want some quiet time and I won't get it anywhere else..**

**7:39 pm - I was going to head down to the lobby and get some magazines or a crossword puzzle book… I won't bother you..**

7:40 pm - Sure it's room 1580.

**7:40 pm - Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. **

**8:30 pm - What's a seven letter word for "married"?**

8:31 pm - Seriously? You're sitting on the other bed and you're texting me?

**8:31 pm - I didn't want to distract you, you're doing the whole silent thing over there..**

8:31 pm - I'm resting my voice!

**8:32 pm – Whatever.**

8:33 pm - Try "hitched"

8:33 pm - I'm assuming by your smile that it fit?

**8:34 pm - Just go back to whatever you were doing and leave me to my crossword.**

8:40 pm - I was going to see if there was a movie on tv or something, do you mind?

**8:41 pm - No put on whatever you want**

**11:03 pm - You fell asleep so I went back to my room, thanks for letting me hide out. **

_Tuesday May 24__th__, 2011_

**8:31 pm – Where did you go? We're supposed to be writing songs.**

8:38 pm –So pillow fighting is a form of brainstorming?

**8:41 pm – Yes. **

**8:45 pm – Seriously tho, where are you? **

8:50 pm –Finn asked me to hang out…

**8:51 pm – So you're just out somewhere in the city? With Finn? It's dark out.**

8:52 pm –We went to dinner.

**8:53 pm – Oh. **

**8:59 pm – Cute. **

9:37 pm –I'm coming back now, are you still writing songs?

9:41 pm –?

**9:50 pm – Yeah.**

9:51 pm –GreatI'll be right there.

**9:52 pm – Wouldn't want to ruin your date with Finn.**

9:52 pm –It wasn't a date.

**9:52 pm – Sure it wasn't.**

9:55 pm –It was business… as captains.

**9:55 pm – Whatever.**

9:56 pm –Why don't you believe me?

**10:04 pm – Why do you even care if I believe you or not?**

10:10 pm –Idk.

**10:20 pm – We're in my room. **

_Wednesday May 25__th__, 2011_

**9:30 am – Where are you now? We're all at breakfast. **

10:39 am –Kurt and I snuck into the Gershwin! : )

10:39 am –It was amazing!

**10:41 am – Remind me again what that is?**

10:41 am –Wicked!

**10:50 am – Oh… Cool. **

10:51 am –It was SO cool!

10:52 am –One day I'll be on that stage, I can just feel it in my bones!

**11:00 am – It was kinda inconsiderate of you to not invite anyone else.**

11:02 am –I didn't realize anyone else would be interested.

**11:05 am – I like musicals. I would have liked to see it.**

11:06 am –I had no idea.

**11:10 am – W/e you better hope Mr. Schue doesn't find out. You'll get in trouble.**

11:11 am –Please don't tell anyone!

11:12 am –It just happened so quickly! I was in the moment, and singing on that stage, nothing will ever compare.

**11:12 am – You sang on the stage?**

11:14 am –Yeah.

11:28 am –Where are you guys? We're back.

11:44 am –Where are you?

4:33 pm –Your hair looks nice, what made you want to get it cut?

**4:45 pm – I needed a change.**

4:45 pm –Cool!

**5:21 pm – Yup.**

_Friday May 27__th__, 2011_

6:34 pm –Are you avoiding me?

**6:40 pm – What? No.**

**6:45 pm – Why?**

6:47 pm –Well you haven't texted me since we got back from NY.

**6:50 pm – You haven't texted me either.**

6:55 pm –I didn't know what to say…

**6:56 pm – About what?**

6:57 pm –It's my fault we lost. I should have never let Finn kiss me.

**7:01 pm – Probably not.**

7:02 pm –Is everyone mad at us still?

**7:03 pm – Who cares? Summer's in 2 weeks.**

7:04 pm –I care! I don't want everyone upset with me! Does Santana still want to kill me?

**7:05 pm – Yup. **

7:05 pm –Can you talk to her for me?

**7:10 pm – Why should I? **

7:11 pm –Umm, okay. Nevermind, I guess.

**7:18 pm – You have a lot of nerve to kiss him and then ask me for help.**

7:19 pm –It was a mistake.

**7:22 pm – It didn't look that way. **

**7:23 pm – I thought you weren't just going to run back into his arms.**

7:25 pm –I'm absolutely not!

**7:30 pm – Sure you're not.**

7:31 pm –Why do you think that? It was just a kiss and you told me yourself you never even liked him to begin with.

**7:33 pm – Forget it**

7:34 pm –Don't tell me to forget it. You're attacking me for no reason.

**7:36 pm – Get over yourself! I so wasn't attacking you.**

**7:36 pm – I just don't believe you when you say that you're over him. **

7:38 pm –Why?

**7:48 pm – No reason.**

7:50 pm –Obviously there's a reason…

**7:55 pm – I saw you two together in the hall today talking**

7:55 pm –He asked me to hang out this weekend..

**7:56 pm – Whatd you say?**

7:57 pm –That I'd think about it

**8:00 pm – See?**

8:01 pm –That doesn't prove anything. If we hang out, it will be because we're friends.

**8:02 pm – You sure he knows that?**

8:02 pm –I'll make it clear to him.

8:05 pm –I don't want a relationship with him, I've decided that for sure after I sang with Kurt.

8:06 pm –That's why I'm so upset with myself. I didn't let him kiss me when we went out to dinner in NY and then I got caught up in the moment at nationals.

**8:06 pm – He tried to kiss you on your date?**

8:07 pm –It wasn't a date.

**8:08 pm – He. Tried. To. Kiss. You. I'm pretty sure it was a date. **

8:10 pm –Well it wasn't. And frankly it's none of your business.

**8:10 pm – You're right. **

8:11 pm –I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.

**8:15 pm – Caught up in the moment again?**

8:15 pm –…Yeah

**8:30 pm – No, you're right. It's none of my business. Do what you want.**

8:31 pm –Now you're mad at me.

**8:32 pm – Why would I be mad at you? I don't care what you do.**

8:32 pm –It sounds like you do…

**8:33 pm – I'm going to bed now.**

8:34 pm –Why? b/c I'm right?

**8:35 pm – No, I'm exhausted so I'm going to sleep**

8:35 pm –It's only 8:30

8:45 pm - Are you seriously going to sleep?

10:01 pm –Goodnight Quinn

_Wednesday June 1__st__, 2011_

**5:05 pm – Stop leaving notes in my locker.**

5:08 pm –Stop ignoring me.

**5:09 pm – I'm not ignoring you! It's almost finals week…I'm studying.**

5:11 pm –I didn't see a book in your hand.

**5:11 pm – Because I was trying to get to my class on time**

5:12 pm –We're in the same class…you could have walked with me.

5:12 pm –We also sit next to each other…you could have talked to me.

**5:14 pm – We never talk in school.**

5:16 pm –Well…why?

**5:20 pm – What?**

5:21 pm –Why can't we talk in school?

**5:****25 pm – Um idk? **

**5:****26 pm – Wait. ****I did talk to you in school today.**

5:28 pm –You told me to stop stalking you.

**5:31 pm – Did you listen? No. Why would I want to talk to you when you don't even listen to me? **

5:31 pm –I wasn't stalking you! I just wanted to apologize.

**5:33 pm – I get it. Apology accepted. **

5:34 pm –Do you mean that?

**5:35 pm – Yes. **

**5:36 pm – I'm just really trying to ace all my finals so I can make high honor roll again.**

**5:40 pm – Ya know, colleges and stuff.**

5:42 pm –I understand.

5:46 pm –See what you can accomplish when you communicate with people?

**5:46 pm – Don't start with me. **

5:47 pm –I'm just teasing.

5:50 pm –So what are you studying for right now?

**5:52 pm – How do you know that I'm studying?**

5:53 pm –Just an assumption.

**5:55 pm – Anatomy & physiology **

5:56 pm –How's it going?

**5:57 pm – Horrible.**

5:57 pm –Why?

**6:00 pm – Because you're distracting me. **

6:03 pm –You know you don't have to text me back.

**6:05 pm – Are you sure? B/c I'm really not in the mood to find ten notes in my locker tomorrow morning. **

6:07 pm –It was five.

6:10 pm –I have really good flashcards that I made, if you want to borrow them. Our test isn't for a few days.

**6:12 pm – Thanks but I'm good.**

6:15 pm –Ok. I'll let you study, have fun.

**6:15 pm – Thanks ttyl**

10:43 pm - Goodnight Quinn!

_Thursday June 2__nd__, 2011_

**3:05 pm – Hi what are you doing?**

3:10 pm –Choir room

**3:11 pm – Seriously?**

3:13 pm –Of course!

3:15 pm –What's up?

**3:18 pm – Do you think I could borrow those flash cards?**

3:18 pm –Sure, I'll give them to you after school.

**3:19 pm – Actually I was kind of wondering if I could get them now. Do you have them?**

3:21 pm –They're in my locker... where are you?

**3:22 pm – Library.**

3:23 pm –Do you mind if I study with you?

**3:23 pm – I thought you were practicing your scales or whatever it is that you do in there all day.**

3:25 pm –I sing. And I'm done for the day, you can never be too prepared for a test.

**3:30 pm – Fine. But you're not allowed to talk.**

3:30 pm –Of course.

**3:31 pm – I'm at the back table.**

3:32 pm –Kk

4:05 pm –How's the studying going?

**4:05 pm – Are you freaking serious?**

4:06 pm –You said no talking!

**4:06 pm – Stop smiling, you look like an idiot.**

4:07 pm –You're so nice.

**4:08 pm – I'm serious, I really need to memorize this stuff. **

4:08 pm –If you'd let me help you, you'll have it memorized in an hour.

**9:21 pm – Thanks for helping me tonight.**

**9:45 pm – *Duplicate* Thanks for helping me tonight.**

9:50 pm –Sry I was downstairs…No problem and thanks for inviting me for dinner.

**9:51 pm – I guess it was the least I could do. You saved my butt…that was the only test I was worried about.**

9:52 pm –Your mom's really nice.

**9:52 pm – Don't get many visitors to my house, she'll be talking about you for weeks. **

9:55 pm –I've already gotten the third degree from both of my fathers. They know your whole life story, I hope that's okay.

**9:55 pm – Lol I'm sure they're horrified.**

9:57 pm –More like intrigued.

**10:00 pm – I seeeeee**

**10:05 pm – Did you have fun?**

**10:15 pm – *Duplicate* Did you have fun?**

**10:20 pm – Did you go to sleep?**

10:25 pm –Sorry, getting ready for bed.

10:26 pm –Is something wrong with your phone?

**10:28 pm – Idk why?**

10:30 pm –I keep getting duplicate messages.

**10:32 pm – Oh idkk that's weird..**

10:34 pm –It's probably my phone, I need a new one.

**10:35 pm – Lol**

**10:35 pm – So did you?**

**10:36 pm – Have fun?**

**10:37 pm – **Did you have fun? Sorry.**

10:40 pm –I had a lot of fun! And we actually talked without crying! : )

**10:42 pm – We are pretty dramatic…**

10:43 pm –Speak for yourself :-P

**10:45 pm – You're the most dramatic person I know!**

10:46 pm –I'm teasing you!

**10:46 pm – I knew that**

10:48 pm –Sure you did.

**10:50 pm – Watch it.**

**10:55 pm – So what are you doing?**

10:57 pm - Reading

**11:00 pm - Am I distracting you?**

11:01 pm - Not really

**11:02 pm - But you just said you were reading…how can you do both?**

11:03 pm - I'm an excellent multi-tasker

11:03 pm - Actually I'm a horrible multi-tasker… I'm pretending to read

**11:05 pm - Lol why?**

11:06 pm - I don't know, so it seemed like I was doing something interesting

**11:06 pm - Lol why lie? **

11:06 pm - You think I'm interesting?

**11:09 pm - Sure**

11:13 pm - Well, in reality, I'm lying under my comforter in the dark and waiting for my phone to light up to see what you have to say.

**11:15 pm - Heart pajamas?**

11:17 pm - Unfortunately no…too hot tonight for those.

11:18 pm - I'm wearing nothing ;-)

11:25 pm – Are you still there?

**11:30 pm - Yeahhh**

11:33 pm - I was just teasing you again…

**11:35 pm - Yup.**

11:36 pm - Sorry, took the joke too far : /

**11:38 pm - No. It's fine.**

11:40 pm - Aren't you tired?

**11:42 pm - Not really.**

**11:44 pm - Are you?**

11:44 pm - A little.

**11:45 pm - Go to bed!**

11:48 pm - I'm enjoying our conversation

**11:51 pm - We're not even talking about anything**

11:53 pm - I know.

11:55 pm - I'll go to bed if you go to bed

**11:56 pm - Fine but you actually have to go to bed!**

11:57 pm - Lol I will

**11:59 pm - : )**

_Friday June 3__rd__, 2011_

12:00 am - Goodnight Quinn

12:10 am - Can I ask you a question?

**12:15 am - Sure…**

12:19 am - Why don't you ever say goodnight back?

**12:24 am - Um what?**

12:27 am - I always say goodnight but you only said it back that time you were drunk

**12:31 am - Oh….Idk?**

**12:33 am - It's kind of personal**

12:35 am - The reason behind not saying goodnight?

**12:37 am - No, like the act of saying goodnight to someone**

**12:38 am - Especially if it's the last person that wishes it to you**

**12:39 am - Idk it makes sense in my head**

12:41 am - I never thought about it, I've just always done it.

**12:42 am - It's like the last person you talk to before you go to sleep**

**12:42 am - What if you die in your sleep?**

12:44 am - Kinda morbid

**12:45 am - Sorry, it's stupid…**

12:46 am - It's not stupid

**12:48 am - I just feel like I shouldn't be the last one that wishes you goodnight…that belongs to your dads**

**12:48 am - Or finn. **

12:49 am - Not Finn.

**12:53 am - It seems intimate or something.**

**12:55 am - Does that make sense? Probably not.**

12:56 am - No it does…I won't say it anymore tho

**12:56 am - No! that's not what I meant**

12:57 am - It's fine, you're right….it is kind of intimate… I just never realized it

**12:59 am - You can still say it to me**

**12:59 am – Seriously. **

1:04 am - I don't want to if it makes you uncomfortable.

**1:04 am - It doesn't.**

1:06 am - It's fine

**1:10 am - I want you to.**

1:11 am - Are you sure?

**1:20 am - Yeah. **

**1:20 am – It's late…I'll see you tomorrow, get to sleep!**

1:23 am - Goodnight Quinn

**1:30 am - : )**

**6:10 pm - Out to dinner with Judes…I'm bored out of my mind.**

6:15 pm - Haha what would you like me to do about it?

**6:16 pm - Idk, don't you know any jokes? Entertain me!**

6:22 pm – Why do fluorescent lights always hum?

**6:22 pm – Idk…why?**

6:23 pm – Because they don't know the words.

6:23 pm – Get it?

**6:25 pm – hahaha yeah, tell me another one…**

6:30 pm – What has 40 feet and sings?

**6:31 pm – The Berry Family?**

6:33 pm – Very funny but no…

**6:34 pm – I give up. **

6:34 pm – A choir.

**6:34 pm – of course. **

**6:36 pm – Any jokes that aren't musically related?**

6:36 pm – Nope.

6:37 pm – Why did Beethoven get rid of his chickens?

**6:40 pm – I give up…why?**

6:42 pm – Because they kept saying, "Bach, Bach, Bach!"

**6:43 pm – lol you made me choke on my water.**

**6:45 pm – Judes is yelling at me for being rude… text you when I get home?**

6:45 pm – Okay!

**8:22 pm - Heyy**

8:23 pm – How was the rest of your dinner?

**8:25 pm – Miserable…we had the college talk again.**

8:26 pm – Have you been visiting schools?

**8:26 pm - Yeah**

8:28 pm – Don't like any of them?

**8:30 pm – They're alright**

**8:30 pm – How was your night?**

8:31 pm – We made homemade pizza tonight, it was fun!

**8:33 pm – Sounds fun**

8:34 pm – Are you being sarcastic?

**8:34 pm – No…that actually does sound fun.**

**8:35 pm – Was it good?**

**8:36 pm – The pizza… did you burn it?**

8:38 pm – I'm appalled that you would assume I can't cook…my fathers are gay!

**8:40 pm – And?**

8:42 pm – Idk I just thought I'd throw that at you so you'd feel bad.

**8:44 pm – Lol I don't believe that you're a good cook.**

8:46 pm – I wish you could see my face right now.

**8:47 pm – I'm sure you're huffing and puffing.**

8:50 pm – I'm stabbing your voodoo doll with pins.

**8:51 pm – HAHA please don't tell me you actually have one of those.**

8:54 pm – It's cute. Blonde hair, red uniform, pins all over place. Spitting image of you.

**8:59 pm – But you think I'm cute?**

9:06 pm – When you're not trying to ruin my life.

**9:07 pm – Oh c'mon, I haven't done anything to ruin your life in at least thirty minutes.**

9:08 pm – You're getting better at the whole joking around thing.

**9:10 pm – Learn from the best.**

9:11 pm – : )

9:15 pm – So you had the college talk with your mom?

**9:18 pm – Ugh…yes. She's been on my ass, she wants me to go ivy like everyone else in the family.**

9:20 pm – What do you want to do?

**9:25 pm – I'm not sure…Ivy would be nice… I've been looking over the pamphlets. **

**9:26 pm – I think we're going to take a trip over the summer to visit. **

9:28 pm – That will help you decide! Getting to be on the campus and stuff.

**9:30 pm – Yeah, it might be fun. It's just weird.**

9:32 pm – The whole college thing?

**9:35 pm – Yeah and like Brit San and I always talked about going to the same college and cheering and joining the same sorority but everything changed**

9:36 pm – You can still do all of that.

**9:40 pm – Idk if I want to go to same college as them and I def don't want to cheer either.**

9:41 pm – So then don't.

**9:45 pm – I want to get as far away as possible and do my own thing for a while**

9:48 pm – I can't wait!

**9:50 pm – I'm jealous you have it all figured out**

9:52 pm – Quinn Fabray jealous of me? Wow.

**9:53 pm – I'm serious…I wish I knew where I wanted to go.**

9:55 pm – Sometimes that's okay though…you have time to make the right choice.

**10:00 pm – I've been looking at Princeton… they've been sending me emails.**

10:01 pm – In New York?

**10:03 pm – It's actually in New Jersey.**

10:04 pm – That's what I meant.

10:04 pm – That's awesome! You should visit it!

10:08 pm – Kurt and I will be right up the road!

10:08 pm – Figuratively of course.

10:10 pm – Have you told your mom yet?

**10:12 pm – No…everyone went to Brown. I feel like she'll be disappointed**

10:13 pm – Princeton is a really good school, I'm sure she won't be disappointed at all!

**10:15 pm – Maybe not but I'd feel like I was a disappointment.**

10:16 pm – You're not at all!

**10:16 pm – I got pregnant when I was 16. **

10:25 pm – And now look at you…future Princeton Tiger!

**10:26 pm – You know their mascot?**

10:27 pm – I just looked it up really quick : )

**10:28 pm – Lol you're too much sometimes.**

**10:30 pm – Sorry this is probably really boring…**

10:31 pm – Not at all, I always enjoy our conversations!

**10:33 pm – It's getting kind of late..**

10:35 pm – It's a Friday night!

**10:37 pm – What are you doing?**

10:38 pm – Watching a movie.

**10:40 pm – Am I distracting you?**

10:43 pm – Not at all…what are you doing?

**10:44 pm – Coloring**

10:46 pm – Seriously?

**10:50 pm – Yeah, it calms me down sometimes**

10:51 pm – What's wrong?

**10:55 pm – Nothing, I just felt like coloring.**

10:56 pm – Aw that's cute.

**11:11 pm – Make a wish!**

11:11 pm - What?

**11:11 pm - It's 11:11 make a wish**

11:12 pm - Did you wait until 11:11 to send me that text?

**11:12 pm - No…**

**11:14 pm - Yes. **

11:14 pm - Lol cute

**11:15 pm - So did you make a wish?**

11:16 pm - Of course!

**11:18 pm - What'd you wish for?**

11:19 pm - If I told you, it wouldn't come true…duh!

**11:20 pm - I hope you can feel my hate gaze, Berry -_-**

11:21 pm – Haha It's not that intimidating anymore!

**11:22 pm – What! Why not?**

11:25 pm – Because it's just cute now.

**11:26 pm – You seem to like calling me cute**

11:30 pm – You are! You're just a big ol' teddy bearrrr.

**11:32 pm – I am not!**

11:35 pm – Hahahahaha

**11:37 pm – Hate. Gaze.**

11:40 pm – You love me…admit it! I make you laugh.

**11:41 pm – You do not.**

11:42 pm – Do you want me to tell you another joke?

**11:42 pm – God no.**

11:44 pm – Why did the chicken cross the road?

**11:44 pm – Why?**

11:45 pm – To get to the other side.

**11:45 pm – lol that was dumb. **

11:46 pm – The point of telling you the joke was to see if you wanted to hear the answer…

11:46 pm – And you did…you think I'm funny.

**11:50 pm – Fine. You're funny sometimes. **

11:51 pm – : D

**11:55 pm – Leave me alone…watch your movie…I'll talk to you later..**

11:58 pm – Nighty night teddy bear : )

_Sunday June 5__th__, 2011_

**12:10 am - Rachhhhhhhhhh**

12:14 am - Yes?

**12:15 am - I have a joke!**

12:19 am - Let's hear it.

**12:20 am - Why did the Quinn cross the road?**

12:21 am - Idk, why?

**12:21 am - b/c the rachel's house was on the other side**

12:22 am - Where are you?

**12:22 am - Lol guess : )**

12:25 am - I'll be right down. Don't move.

**12:55 am - I miss you : (**

12:57 am – lol you're beyond drunk

**1:03 am - I still miss you!**

**1:05 am -** **This is me crying because I miss you :'( **

**1:06 am -** **Doesn't it look just like me?**

1:09 am - Lol yup

1:11 am - **You don't miss me? : (**

1:11 am - Of course I do, you're quite entertaining when you're drunk.

**1:12 am - : D**

1:15 am - Hahaha

1:18 am - Please text me when you get home

**1:35 am - I'm home!**

1:40 am - Are you lying?

**1:42 am - No…promise!**

**1:45 am - Cross my heart and hope to die promise!**

1:47 am – Lol goodnight Quinn : )

**1:47 am - Night brown eyes : ) **

_Monday June 6__th__, 2011_

6:14 pm - Hey you

**6:20 pm – Hi.**

6:21 pm - How are you?

**6:21 pm – Good.**

6:23 pm - What are you up to?

**6:23 pm - Nothing really.**

6:25 pm - Haven't talked to you in a while…

**6:26 pm - I saw you Saturday night, didn't I?**

6:26 pm - So you remember?

6:27 pm - And it was technically Sunday morning…

**6:27 pm – Whatever.**

**6:27 pm - Yes I remember.**

6:28 pm - What's wrong?

**6:34 pm - What are you talking about?**

6:34 pm - What's wrong?

**6:40 pm - How can you possibly tell something is wrong?**

6:41 pm - I just can

**6:45 pm - Well there's nothing wrong.**

6:45 pm - Fine.

**6:47 pm - I'm just tired**

6:47 pm - Okayyyyy

**6:50 pm - And I have a lot of studying to do**

6:50 pm – Okay.

**6:53 pm - And I'm hungry**

6:53 pm – kk.

**6:54 pm - Stop doing that!**

6:54 pm - Doing what?

**6:54 pm - I'm having a bad day, IDK why**

6:55 pm - Was that so hard to admit?

**6:56 pm - Shut up**

**6:56 pm - I'm sorry.**

6:57 pm - For what?

**7:13 pm - Why are you so confusing?**

7:15 pm - I don't mean to be

**7:17 pm - I'm sure.**

7:17 pm - I'm sorry? I'm not sure what you want from me…

**7:25 pm - Me neither**

7:26 pm - Are you sure you're okay?

**7:27 pm - I just told you I wasn't**

7:29 pm - No. You said you were having a bad day…

**7:31 pm - I can't talk about this right now**

7:31 pm - Wait! Please don't!

**7:33 pm - Don't what?**

7:37 pm - Freeze up on me… I know that we aren't really friends since we only talk occasionally and it's not really talking it's texting but you always do this and I'm

7:37 pm - asking you not to b/c I actually really like talking to you every night and the only reason I'm telling you this is b/c im hoping that if I'm honest you will

7:37 pm - trust me… if you don't want to tell me what's really wrong then that's okay…we can talk about anything else… you're pretty much the closest thing I've had to a

7:37 pm - best friend besides Kurt.

**7:45 pm - You even ramble in text messages?**

7:46 pm - I panicked : (

**7:46 pm - Why?**

7:47 pm - I just told you… I didn't want you to ignore me

**7:50 pm - I'm going to study for a little bit b/c I have a test tomorrow but I promise I'll text you when I'm done…okay?**

7:53 pm - You probably won't…it's fine Quinn.

**7:58 pm - I will…I like talking to you too…**

8:00 pm - Really?

**8:03 pm - Yeah…and I know that I could probably talk to you all night so that's why I need to study for a little bit. **

8:05 pm - Okay… I guess I should probably study too

**8:05 pm - You should…our anatomy final is tomorrow**

8:06 pm - You make me look like a bad student

**8:07 pm - Study!**

**9:01 pm - Heyy**

9:09 pm - Done already?

**9:11 pm - Couldn't concentrate…I think my brain has hit its capacity**

9:14 pm - Same

**9:16 pm - So you actually studied too?**

9:17 pm - I took a practice test

9:18 pm - Did you get something to eat?

**9:20 pm - What?**

9:22 pm - You said earlier that you were hungry

**9:25 pm - Oh…yeah I had dinner finally**

9:26 pm - That's good!

**9:26 pm – Yeah..**

9:28 pm - So do you feel better?

**9:35 pm - I guess…sometimes I just get into moods and I don't know why**

9:36 pm - I know what you mean..

9:40 pm - Summers around the corner…any big plans?

**9:45 pm - Not really…**

9:46 pm - Why don't you go to sleep? You're tired and I'm probably keeping you up

**9:47 pm - No, you're not. I'm sorry…how was your day?**

9:47 pm - It's really okay…you don't have to

**9:50 pm - I'm actually talking to Santana too and she's not helping my mood so yeahh**

9:51 pm - I'm sorry…I'm not really helping it either am i?

**9:52 pm - No you are…**

**9:53 pm - Tell me about your day**

9:56 pm - Well I took my Math and History finals this morning and then surprised my dad for lunch, I went to the market after that to get some vegetables for homemade

9:56 pm - stir-fry and I've been pretty bored the rest of the day…

**10:00 pm - lol it's not even summer yet and you're already bored?**

10:02 pm - I know!

10:10 pm - What are you talking to Santana about?

10:20 pm - Sorry that was rude of me

**10:22 pm - No it's fine…she's just helping me with something**

10:23 pm - Are her and Brittany like together together?

**10:25 pm - I know Santana wants them to be but no they're not.**

10:26 pm - If she ever wants to talk to someone with real life experience in the gay department, you can tell her where to find me.

**10:30 pm - Uhh you're gay?**

10:30 pm - My dads!

**10:31 pm - Rightttt…you should maybe re-word that next time.**

10:31 pm - I'll remember that for next time : )

10:32 pm - But seriously…she probably doesn't have anyone to talk to and I'm sure it's lonely for her.

**10:33 pm - What about me? Why can't she talk to me?**

10:34 pm - I didn't realize that you were an option for her.

**10:35 pm - Well that's what we're actually talking about so yeahh**

10:36 pm - I'm sorry…I don't know what's getting into me tonight.

**10:37 pm - Probably all that boredom, huh?**

10:39 pm - Lol I guess

10:55 pm - I'm going to sleep! Goodnight Quinn!

10:56 pm - Good luck on your finals tomorrow!

**11:10 pm - You too.**

_Tuesday June 7__th__, 2011_

1:43 pm - You shouldn't let Santana get to you

**1:49 pm - What are you talking about?**

1:50 pm - I saw you two yelling at each other in the parking lot

**1:52 pm - You did? Where were you?**

1:53 pm - In my car.

**1:55 pm - Spying on me?**

1:59 pm - I was waiting for Kurt to finish his last final so we could get celebratory summer hair cuts at our favorite salon.

**2:03 pm - I see.**

2:05 pm - Idk you looked upset and she had that smug look on her face that lets you know she's up to evil things.

**2:10 pm – lol well I hate her**

2:11 pm - You don't mean that

**2:12 pm - Yes, I really do…**

2:15 pm – What was she saying to you?

**2:20 pm - Nothing don't worry about it**

2:20 pm - You can tell me, you know.

**2:21 pm - No…I really can't.**

2:21 pm - It's not like I'll tell anyone

**2:22 pm - It was seriously nothing. **

2:23 pm - Fine.

**2:23 pm - Don't be like that**

2:23 pm - Like what?

**2:24 pm - All "fine."**

**2:24 pm - It means you're mad.**

2:25 pm - I have no reason to be mad…what happens between you and Santana is your business.

**2:26 pm - Thank you**

2:28 pm - Will you tell me one day?

**2:30 pm - Ugh it was seriously nothing.**

2:32 pm - I'm just asking and it certainly didn't look like nothing.

**2:35 pm - Fine, I'll tell you one day.**

2:36 pm - Well you don't have to tell me if you really don't want to…

**2:36 pm - Make up your mind!**

2:37 pm - Fine. I want to know what she said that made you upset.

**2:37 pm - And I said I would tell you one day. **

2:38 pm - One day soon?

**2:40 pm - Doubtful.**

2:42 pm - Why? : (

**2:45 pm - How was your haircut with Kurt?**

2:45 pm - Changing the subject?

**2:46 pm - Yes.**

2:49 pm - Just a trim and some light angles…nothing as drastic as your hair cut : P

2:50 pm - Should have went blonde or something lol

**2:53 pm - I would be a little worried…first the nose and then the hair style? **

**2:53 pm - If you change your name, I'm moving.**

2:55 pm - Such drastic measures to escape me!

**3:02 pm - Lol so what are you doing now?**

3:05 pm - Dying of boredom.

**3:06 pm - You're so dramatic! **

3:09 pm - Well what am I supposed to do? I'm done with my finals.

**3:12 pm - Celebrate? I wish I was done early…I still have two more.**

3:24 pm - I'm soooooo boreddddddddddd

**3:26 pm - Haha you're being ridiculous…what did you do last summer?**

3:28 pm - Complained about how bored I was.

**3:30 pm - Lol please**

3:33 pm - I'm serious. I need to keep busy or else I'll feel useless.

3:34 pm - Idle hands are the Devil's workshop!

**3:36 pm - Is that so? **

3:38 pm - Of course! I need a summer project… perhaps I'll take up knitting!

**3:40 pm - Knitting? Seriously?**

3:42 pm - It will be fun and challenging.

**3:44 pm - Why don't you just sing?**

3:45 pm - Are you just under the impression that I sing 24 hours a day?

**3:46 pm - Well I was until you put it like that**

3:47 pm - I'm a normal teenage girl!

**3:51pm - So what do you actually do over the summer?**

3:54 pm - I sleep until noon, workout and then lay in the sun until my dads come home from work.

**3:55 pm - Really?**

3:56 pm – Seriously. Do you think I'm from another planet or something?

**3:59 pm - Sorry I guess I just had this image of you in my head and it's a little different.**

4:01 pm - Are you disappointed?

**4:02 pm - Not at all.**

4:02 pm - Okay fine…I sing while I'm tanning.

**4:03 pm - Hahaha there's Rachel Berry. **

4:03 pm - Great! So can you tell me what you and Santana were arguing about?

**4:04 pm - You're unbelievable!**

4:05 pm - What? Like you just said…I'm Rachel Berry…that's to be expected : )

**4:12 pm - She called me a chicken.**

4:13 pm - Like a literal chicken?

**4:14 pm - Like as in a wimp.**

4:15 pm - Oh…why?

**4:15 pm - Idk it's Santana.**

4:16 pm - But why would she call you a chicken? What are you afraid of doing?

**4:18 pm - Nothing.**

4:20 pm - That doesn't really make sense…she just approached you today and called you a chicken?

**4:22 pm - Pretty much.**

4:22 pm - For no reason?

**4:23 pm - Once again, it's Santana…she doesn't feel the need to have a reason.**

4:24 pm - I'm not sure that's true…she always has a reason for doing something…even if it's a stupid reason.

**4:25 pm - I guess it had to do with what we were talking about last night.**

4:27 pm - Oh…well you shouldn't let her call you a chicken!

**4:30 pm - Haha what should I do? Stomp my foot and tell her to take it back?**

4:32 pm - Lol actually that works for me sometimes but I was going to suggest maybe proving her wrong.

**4:35 pm - Maybe.**

**5:01 pm - Are you going to Artie's tomorrow night?**

**5:05 pm - For that end of the year get together or whatever.**

5:07 pm - Yes I received the facebook invitation the other day…are you?

**5:07 pm - Yeah**

**5:15 pm - Do you need a ride?**

5:16 pm - Lol I have a car

**5:16 pm – Right.**

5:17 pm - But he lives a few blocks over so I'm thinking about walking if it's nice out

**5:21 pm - Do you want company?**

5:22 pm - What like walk with me?

**5:23 pm - Yeah, if it's nice out**

5:25 pm - Don't be silly…you live like twenty minutes from me walking distance.

**5:27 pm - I know…puck lives down the street **

5:29 pm - Ah that's right…you and your walks home from Puckerman's house.

**5:29 pm - Yeahh**

5:33 pm - Well I'm not going to let you walk 20 minutes for no reason

**5:39 pm - I'll drive to your house then…you shouldn't have to walk alone.**

5:41 pm - It's fine! I don't mind, I enjoy summer night walks : )

**5:41 pm - Why are you being so difficult?**

5:42 pm - What?

**5:43 pm - You're making this so hard for me.**

5:45 pm - What are you talking about?

**5:50 pm - Nothing…nevermind**

5:52 pm - Why even say anything if you're not going to elaborate?

6:16 pm -?

6:30 pm - I guess that wasn't the best thing to say to you, huh?

10:31 pm - Goodnight Quinn

10:41 pm - Good luck on your finals tomorrow

10:47 pm - And I'll still see you at Artie's right?

11:10 pm - If you really want to walk with me, you can…I wasn't trying to be difficult…I just didn't understand.

**11:10 pm - Understand what?**

11:12 pm - Why you'd want to walk 20 minutes just to walk to Artie's with me.

_Wednesday June 8__th__, 2011_

**12:31 pm – You were done with finals yesterday…why were you at the school today?**

12:37 pm - I needed to talk to Mr. Schuester about some ideas for next year

**12:39 pm - Seriously?**

12:41 pm - Yeah…I didn't think it'd be appropriate to show up at his house again

**12:41 pm - Again?**

12:43 pm - Long story...

**12:45 pm - Right. So what were you talking to Santana about then?**

12:47 pm - Now who's the one spying?

**12:47 pm - I wasn't spying…I just saw you two walking in the parking lot with Brittany**

12:49 pm - Brittany was telling me about my guest appearance on Fondue for Two

**12:51 pm - Oh I forgot about that.**

12:53 pm - Yup so how'd you do on your last two tests?

**12:55 pm - Good…I think.**

12:55 pm - I'm sure you did great.

12:56 pm - Happy summer vacation!

**12:59 pm - Thanks**

2:43 pm - Do you think you could give me a ride to Artie's tonight?

**3:03 pm - I thought you were walking..**

3:10 pm - I twisted my ankle getting out of bed this morning and it still hurts.

**3:12 pm - What about your car?**

3:17 pm - Well it's my right foot so it hurts to drive.

**3:18 pm - I see…**

3:20 pm - And it's better for the environment if we carpool.

**3:25 pm - Right…sure.**

3:26 pm - What time do you want me to be ready?

**3:29 pm - I'll be there at 7**

3:31 pm - Great! See you then.

**7:04 pm - I'm here.**

7:06 pm - Do you mind if we walk? My ankle is feeling better : )

**7:06 pm - It's just magically better?**

7:07 pm - Yup! I'll be right out!

**9:05 pm - I never realized how obsessed Puck is with Sam's mouth size…weird right?**

9:10 pm - Lol what?

**9:12 pm - He's made like 3 comments tonight already.**

9:13 pm - You're going to make me laugh

**9:15 pm - Don't want people to know you're texting me?**

9:16 pm - No, I don't want people to know YOU'RE texting me while we're in the same room.

**9:16 pm - This movie is boring though : (**

9:17 pm - I agree

**9:18 pm - Last time Artie picks a movie.**

9:19 pm - It's his house.

**9:20 pm - The next 5 glee movie nights will be at my house**

9:21 pm - Oh yeah? And what movie would you pick?

**9:22 pm - Some psychological espionage thriller**

9:24 pm - Hahaha I would have had you down for a Romantic Comedy type movie.

**9:25 pm - No way. I'm all about deception, lies, and silenced weapons. **

9:25 pm - Lol good to know.

**9:26 pm - I'm going to take a guess and say you'd pick a musical or something.**

9:27 pm - Actually, I'm really into documentaries but everyone would throw things at me if I suggested one so…probably a romantic comedy.

**9:30 pm - I like documentaries.**

9:31 pm - Really?

**9:32 pm - Yeah they're…interesting?**

9:33 pm - Lol pay attention to the movie

**9:33 pm - But it's boring! **

9:34 pm - It's not that bad

**9:39 pm - Finn keeps gazing in your direction **

9:41 pm - I hadn't noticed.

**9:42 pm - You can't hear him sighing and whining?**

9:43 pm - No. I'm watching the movie.

**9:43 pm - He's really annoying.**

9:45 pm - Ignore him lol

**9:46 pm - I can't! he's breathing down my neck…do you think he knows that we're texting each other?**

9:49 pm - Maybe but who cares? he's not the boss of either of us anymore.

**9:50 pm - I'm not sure he was ever the boss of me**

9:51 pm - Lol you're right…you were totally the boss of him!

**9:51 pm - It's kinda nice that we can joke about everything now**

**9:52 pm - Isn't it?**

9:54 pm - Yeah, why couldn't you have discovered how amazing I was sooner?

**9:56 pm - Lol get over yourself!**

9:59 pm - :-P

**10:05 pm - Knock Knock**

10:08 pm - Who's there?

**10:10 pm - Quinn**

10:11 pm - Ummm Quinn who?

**10:11 pm - Fabray and she's bored out of her mind with this movie.**

10:12 pm - Well I'd explain it to you but I actually have no idea what's going anymore…thanks for that.

**10:12 pm - No problem!**

**10:15 pm - Seriously next movie night is at my house…and I'm not sitting next to Finn so don't even try to pawn him off on me or anything**

10:16 pm - Lol you chose the loveseat! Who were you expecting to sit there? Everyone is coupled up!

**10:17 pm - Well I wasn't saving it for him, that's for sure. **

10:19 pm - Next movie night we'll make assigned seating, how's that?

**10:20 pm - Perfect.**

**11:17 pm - Are you ready to go?**

11:20 pm - Ready when you are!

**11:21 pm - Okay, I'll meet you outside in five minutes? **

11:22 pm - Sure

11:30 pm - Ugh Finn has me cornered!

**11:30 pm - Do you want me to come back inside?**

11:32 pm - No it's fine…besides everyone thought you already left, it'd be suspicious if you came back in.

**11:33 pm - Ok hurry!**

_Thursday June 9__th__, 2011_

**12:22 am - I'm home**

12:25 am - Finally!

**12:26 am - Lol I made it home in record time**

12:27 am - So you were speeding!

**12:28 am - Haha can't win with you**

12:30 am - No one can ; )

12:31 am - Sorry that my dad asked you so many questions…

**12:33 am - It's okay**

12:35 am - I could tell you were nervous

**12:35 am - How can you tell that I'm nervous?**

12:36 am - I just can

**12:37 am - Well I can tell when you're nervous too**

12:37 am - How?

**12:38 am - I just can.**

12:41 am - Lol so thanks for walking with me

12:41 am - Well, I should actually say thanks for carrying me..

**12:42 am - You should really ice your ankle.**

12:45 am - It doesn't hurt anymore!

**12:46 am - How convenient…**

12:46 am - I have no idea what you're talking about : )

**12:47 am - Sure you don't…**

12:50 am - So what are you doing now?

**12:55 am - Getting ready for bed…I can't wait to sleep in tomorrow**

12:56 am - I can't wait to call you at 7am to wake you up

**12:59 am - You better not! I will literally drive to your house and smother you if you do that to me**

1:01 am - Lol

**1:02 am - You think I'm kidding**

1:05 am - Hahaha go to sleep

**1:08 am - Text me tomorrow? **

1:09 am - At 7am?

**1:11 am - Don't even -_-**

1:13 am - :-P goodnight Quinn

6:58 am – Good morning! Rise and shine : )

**10:14 am - You are SO lucky that I put my phone on silent before I went to bed**

11:01 am - Hahahaha

**12:41 pm - What are you doing?**

12:48 pm - I'm about to go to the craft store to find something to do all summer…any suggestions?

**12:50 pm - Make me a wooden picture frame**

12:52 pm - Like build it?

**12:55 pm - Buy a pre-built one and paint it**

12:56 pm - Oh that's a great idea! I can make everyone matching ones!

12:56 pm - Or how about I have everyone over for craft night tonight and they can paint their own!

**1:02 pm - I can't tonight… I have to babysit my nephews.**

1:03 pm - You have a sister?

**1:05 pm - Yup, she's in town and going to dinner with her old friends **

1:06 pm - Well I'm not going to have a glee night if you won't be there…

**1:07 pm - It's fine, you can just paint my frame for me.**

1:08 pm - I don't think I can handle everyone without you

**1:08 pm - You've done it before, haven't you?**

1:09 pm - That was different.

**1:12 pm - How?**

1:14 pm - Idk it just was.

1:32 pm - At the craft store… would you like your frame neon or pastel colored?

**1:38 pm - You choose.**

1:42 pm - Pastel

**1:45 pm - My favorite : )**

2:57 pm - My dads are going to either kill me or shower me with praise

**3:06 pm - Whyyyy?**

3:10 pm - I basically bought the entire store. Wooops!

**3:12 pm - Lol **

3:48 pm - I'm turning the guest room into a craft room

**3:54 pm - This is serious.**

3:59 pm - You have no idea.

**8:41 pm - How's the crafting going?**

8:48 pm - This is the best idea I've ever had.

**8:49 pm - Lol I can imagine.**

8:51 pm - I have my music, arts & crafts, and I stole my dad's mini fridge. I've got the life.

**8:54 pm - How on earth did you manage to steal a mini fridge?**

8:56 pm - Okay well, I had them put it in the room.

**8:59 pm - Lol **

9:10 pm - Are you babysitting?

**9:12 pm - Yup**

9:15 pm - How's it going?

**9:17 pm - I finally got them to settle down and watch tv with me.**

9:18 pm - How old are they?

**9:20 pm - 6 and 7**

9:21 pm - Are they cute?

**9:22 pm - Monsters. **

9:22 pm - Haha I'm sure they're not that bad

**9:24 pm - They hid my phone and wouldn't tell me where it was until I gave them icecream**

9:25 pm - Sneaky little devils!

**9:26 pm - I could only hold out for so long before I threw the ice cream carton at them.**

9:27 pm - Hahaha how long are they visiting for?

**9:29 pm - Just a few more days**

9:31 pm - That's not that bad…

**9:33 pm - They locked me in the basement for an hour earlier**

9:35 pm - Control the children!

**9:37 pm - They're so conniving and evil!**

9:37 pm - Aw they're just kids that love their aunt Quinn.

**9:40 pm - Love making her life miserable**

9:41 pm - You're the dramatic one

**9:42 pm - Says the girl that's already bored with summer.**

9:43 pm - Well I'm not now that I have a craft store in my guest room.

**10:15 pm - Sorry they decided to play hide and seek and not tell me.**

10:17 pm - Omg where were they hiding?

**10:19 pm - One was in the dryer and the other was under the sink.**

10:21 pm - This concerns me.

**10:24 pm - They're in bed now and I'm sitting in front of their door in the hallway with a water gun in case they try anything funny.**

10:26 pm - You're serious aren't you?

**10:26 pm - Locked and loaded.**

10:27 pm - Are there any windows in their room?

**10:27 pm - If they're that desperate to escape then I'm just letting them go**

10:28 pm - Quinn! They can't possibly be that bad.

**10:29 pm - Lol what are you up to?**

10:33 pm - Nothing, I'm all crafted out and bored.

**10:34 pm - Lol I'll switch places with you**

10:35 pm - No thank you!

**10:37 pm - Aw c'mon, next time I have to babysit these rugrats, I'm def making you help me.**

10:38 pm - I'm sure they'll be angels for me.

**10:38 pm - Doubtful.**

10:39 pm - I'll sing them into a hypnosis.

**10:40 pm - You're not seriously making the argument that your voice is hypnotizing, are you?**

10:40 pm - You're not seriously disagreeing with me, are you?

**10:41 pm - Fair enough.**

**10:50 pm - My sister is back finally**

10:53 pm - Okay, I'm going to sleep…had to wake up at 7am this morning to try to wake you up and I'm paying for it now.

**11:01 pm - Serves you right.**

11:05 pm - Goodnight Quinn!

_Friday June 10__th__, 2011_

**3:20 am - Wake up!**

**3:24 am - Wake up!**

3:24 am - I hate you.

**3:25 am - Come outside!**

3:25 am - You're crazy.

**3:25 am - Am not.**

3:26 am - It's 3 in the morning!

**3:26 am - It's the summer!**

3:27 am - Your point?

**3:27 am - You only live once…or something..**

3:28 am - You read that in a fortune cookie?

**3:29 am - If I humor you and say yes, will you come outside?**

3:30 am - No.

**3:30 am - Why not!**

3:31 am - Why do you want me to come outside?

**3:31 am - I want to show you something**

3:32 am - Can't you show me tomorrow?

**3:32 am - No. **

**3:32 am - It won't be as exciting. Just come outside.**

3:33 am - Are you seriously out there?

**3:33 am - Yes. **

3:34 am - Fine. I'll be right down…

**3:34 am - Wait! Bring a blanket**

3:34 am - Why?

**3:35 am - You'll see : )**

**6:31 am - Did your dads wake up?**

6:35 am - No, they're still sound asleep.

**6:37 am - See? Told you they wouldn't notice you were gone or think you were kidnapped.**

6:38 am - Well I was kidnapped…

**6:40 am - You didn't have fun? **

6:41 am - I did

**6:42 am - Good**

6:42 am - Do you do that a lot? Watch the sunrise?

**6:43 am - Sometimes…it depends..**

6:45 am - Did you mean what you said?

**6:45 am - That I hate reality shows? Yeah I meant it. **

6:47 am - No lol…that we were friends.

**6:50 am - Yeah I did. **

**6:50 am - That's okay right?**

6:51 am - Yeah, just checking

6:52 am - Are you home?

**6:59 am - Safe and sound.**

7:02 am - I really wish you wouldn't walk around town by yourself at night

**7:05 am - It's daylight.**

7:05 am - Still.

**7:07 am - Aw are you worried about me?**

7:07 am - Yes.

**7:10 am - You're kinda adorable when you just wake up…**

7:10 am - And you're kinda adorable when you're spontaneous.

**7:11 am - Haha get some sleep**

7:12 am - Goodnight Quinn

**7:15 am -** **Don't you mean good morning?**

7:17 am - Good Morning Quinn

**3:23 pm - What are you doing tonight around 7:30?**

3:27 pm - Nothing…why?

**3:30 pm - I was supposed to go to the movies with San but she bailed last minute and I already got the tickets**

3:30 pm - Oh I'm sorry to hear that!

**3:35 pm - Do you wanna go?**

3:35 pm - To the movies?

**3:36 pm - Yeahhhh**

3:37 pm - What movie?

**3:38 pm - It's the new Michael Moore movie**

3:39 pm - Santana likes documentaries? Wasn't expecting that one lol

**3:40 pm - Yeah I know**

**3:40 pm - So do you?**

**3:44 pm - wanna go?**

**3:44 pm - **Do you want to go? Sorry. **

3:45 pm - Sure!

**3:50 pm - I'm out with my mom right now and we're running late… so I don't think I'll be able to eat dinner.**

**3:52 pm - Can we stop somewhere along the way?**

3:55 pm - Of course! I'll tell my dads that I'm going out for dinner

**3:56 pm - K thanks**

**3:59 pm - I'll pick you up as soon as I'm back **

**6:24 pm - I'm here**

6:25 pm - I'm coming out right now

6:25 pm - Wait how much do I owe you for the movie? I'm going to factor that into my cash request from my dad

**6:26 pm - Lol don't worry about it**

6:26 pm - Well let me pay for your dinner then

**6:27 pm - Absolutely not, you're doing me a favor by coming with me last minute. I'm paying for your dinner.**

6:27 pm - No way!

**6:27 pm - Will you just come outside and we can discuss this in the car?**

6:24 pm - Thanks again for inviting me

**10:11 pm - Thanks for coming…seriously.**

10:11 pm - And paying for dinner! You're such a sneak.

**10:15 pm - Haha I told you that I was going to pay**

10:15 pm - Well I get to pay for everything next time, deal?

**10:16 pm - We'll see.**

10:20 pm - So did you like the movie?

**10:21 pm - I already told you I did.**

10:22 pm - Yeah but I could tell you weren't really that into it.

**10:23 pm - Of course I was.**

10:23 pm - You were zoned out like half the movie.

**10:25 pm - I'm sorry…just had a lot on my mind.**

10:25 pm - It's okay.

**10:26 pm - Honestly, Michael moore is kind of an ass.**

10:26 pm - Lol I agree. He gets on my nerves sometimes.

**10:27 pm - So why'd you want to come to the movie if you don't even like him?**

10:27 pm - B/c you invited me.

**10:30 pm - We could have seen something else. **

10:30 pm - You already bought the tickets.

**10:30 pm - I would have bought different ones if you wanted to see something else. **

10:31 pm - Don't be silly, I had fun with you.

**10:32 pm - Really?**

10:32 pm - Really.

**10:33 pm - I had fun with you too.**

**10:33 pm - Even if you ate all the popcorn. **

10:34 pm - I did not!

**10:34 pm - Lol : )**

11:12 pm – Night Quinn

_Saturday June 11__th__, 2011_

**7:02 pm - Puck's having a party tonight**

7:05 pm - When is he not having a party?

**7:07 pm - Are you going?**

7:07 pm - I wasn't invited.

**7:10 pm - Of course you were…everyone is.**

7:11 pm - That's rude to show up uninvited

**7:11 pm - I'm inviting you.**

**7:15 pm - Are you going?**

7:16 pm - I'll think about it.

**7:17 pm - What's there to think about?**

7:17 pm - Well lots of things…actually.

**7:19 pm - It's just a party**

7:20 pm - Why is it so imperative that I attend?

**7:28 pm - It's not. I just thought you'd like to partake in the festivities instead of getting texts about it at 2am…**

7:30 pm - At least you acknowledge your drunken habits.

**7:31 pm - Very funny**

**7:33 pm - Just come.**

7:33 pm - Well I'm not showing up alone

**7:34 pm - I'll stop by and get you along the way.**

7:35 pm - What time?

**7:37 pm - 9?**

7:37 pm - Okay.

**9:07 pm - I'm here. **

9:08 pm - I'll be right out.

**10:15 pm - Where are you?**

10:20 pm - Outside with Santana

**10:21 pm - Why?**

10:22 pm - She's upset about something

**10:22 pm - Oh. Are you having fun?**

10:24 pm - Yeah, it's not so bad..

**10:24 pm - Told you.**

10:27 pm - So this is what you do on most Friday nights before you wake me up?

**10:27 pm - I thought you said you were awake all those times…**

10:28 pm - I'm teasing.

**10:35 pm - Is Santana done sulking?**

10:37 pm - Not quite.

**10:37 pm - Ugh, alright I'll come help you take care of her.**

10:37 pm - No it's fine…enjoy the party…she's not that bad

**10:38 pm - Well you're the one that's supposed to be enjoying the party, not taking care of Santana.**

10:40 pm - We barely get along tho so I'm hoping that if she sees that I'm not that bad then she'll consider me a friend.

**10:51 pm - It makes me nervous**

10:52 pm - That I'm with Santana?

**10: 52 pm - Yeah.**

10:52 pm - Why?

**10:54 pm - Just cause**

10:54 pm - Because you know we're talking about you?

**10:55 pm - Are you really?**

10:55 pm - Yeah

**10:55 pm - I'm coming out there.**

10:56 pm - Good all this talking about you makes me kinda miss you

**10:56 pm - Stop talking about me!**

**10:56 pm - Wait really?**

**10:56 pm - You miss me?**

10:57 pm - Yeah

**10:58 pm - Are you drunk?**

10:58 pm - A little…

11:55 pm - Quinnnnnnnnnnnnn

**11:57 pm - Yes darling?**

11:59 pm - Wherd you go?

_Sunday June 12__th__, 2011_

12:01 am - : (

12:05 am - Quinnnnn

**12:05 am - Lol I'm in the living room on the couch**

12:07 am - Stoppp leavig mee

**12:10 am - You were talking to finn : (**

12:12 am - Eww why?

**12:14 am - Lol idk!**

12:15 am - Don let me talk to him

12:16 am - Hes evil and tall

**12:16 am - Lol come here**

12:17 am - kkkkk

12:21 am - wait where ar you?

**12:22 am - I'm on the couch!**

12:23 am - : )

**10:03 am - How are you feeling?**

10:13 am - Did I slam my head repeatedly into a wall?

**10:14 am - Lol drink water and take advil**

10:15 am - Omg I have no voice

**10:15 am - You lost your voice?**

10:16 am - It's raspy and croaky

10:16 am - My singing coach is going to kill me

**10:17 am - I guess it was kinda crazy last night**

**10:17 am - I mean, we started singing.**

10:18 am - Omg what song did we sing?

**10:18 am - You don't remember?**

10:19 am - Puck was making my drinks

10:19 am - I think he called them memory erasers

**10:19 am - And that didn't alarm you in any way?**

10:19 am - What'd we sing?

**10:20 am - I'm not telling you**

10:20 am - What! Why not?

**10:20 am - Because **

10:21 am - Tell me right now!

**10:21 am - Nope. **

10:21 am - I'm going to find out.

**10:22 am - Not from me.**

10:23 am - Was it your idea to sing or mine?

**10:23 am - Yours.**

10:23 am - Was the song my idea?

**10:24 am - Yeah**

10:25 am - Please tell me

**10:25 am - No. **

10:26 am - Are you not telling me because you're embarrassed?

**10:26 am - Yeah**

10:27 am - Because you sang with me?

**10:27 am - Not because I sang with you, it's just awkward and now we're both sober.**

10:27 am - Now I really want to know.

**10:28 am - Well I'm not telling you.**

**10:35 am - Are you feeling better?**

11:02 am - Sorry I was on the phone.

**11:05 am - With who?**

11:05 am - Santana.

11:05 am - I know what song it is.

**11:07 am - She told you?**

11:07 am - Yup.

11:07 am - Why'd you let me suggest that song?

**11:08 am - Idk**

11:08 am - Did we sound good at least?

**11:09 am - Yeahh, the guys thought so.**

11:10 am - Ugh I can't believe you let me sing that song with you!

**11:11 am - You're the one that wanted to sing it!**

11:11 am - If you didn't want to then you didn't have to.

**11:12 am - It wasn't embarrassing at the time…just when you're sober and thinking back to it.**

11:15 am - I'm so mad at you!

**11:15 am - Why?**

11:16 am - For not stopping me.

**11:17 am - We were both drunk, singing 'faded' felt like a good idea at the time. **

11:17 am - Wait the soul decision song?

**11:17 am - Umm yeah?**

**11:17 am - Omg you asshole**

11:18 am - Okay so I lied… Santana was just as mortified as you and didn't tell me but OH MY GOD.

**11:18 am - You're such a brat. **

11:20 am - Thank god I can't remember anything

11:20 am - I can't believe we sang that to each other.

**11:22 am - You're kinda flirty when you drink**

11:22 am - Speak for yourself!

**11:23 am -** **You also recycled pretty much every dance move we learned for glee…**

**11:24 am - You have NO idea how bad you were.**

11:24 am - I don't want to know…I'm blissfully unaware and that's how it's staying.

**11:25 am - You're so not getting off the hook for this…I'm not going to be the only one blushing for the next week.**

11:26 am - You're blushing?

**11:28 am - YOU took your shirt off. YOU straddled ME. YOU licked my cheek. Remember when we performed toxic?**

11:28 am - I'm going to be violently ill.

11:30 am - Puck made my drinks! He drugged me!

**11:31 am - Yeah right…you're just a flirt!**

11:32 am - I'm turning my phone off.

**11:33 am - Don't you dare. **

11:34 am - Whatever I'm sure you didn't just sit there

11:34 am - Santana tells me that you were just as 'active' as I was.

**11:35 am - Stop talking to Santana, nothing good is going to come of your friendship. **

11:36 am - Maybe for you.

11:36 am - I quite like learning your secrets.

**11:37 am - Now I'm turning my phone off. **

11:37 am - Ohhhh no you don't.

**11:45 am - Let's call a truce. **

11:47 am - Hell no.

**11:48 am - What kinda secrets is Santana sharing with you?**

11:50 am - Interesting ones.

**11:52 am - Get dressed…I'm taking you to lunch. **

11:52 am - No.

**11:53 am - What why not?**

11:53 am - Because you're going to make me feel bad for sexually assaulting you.

**11:54 am - I promise I won't. **

11:55 am - Fine. But you're going to have to come up to my room and literally drag me out because I'm too hungover to move.

**11:55 am - Baby. **

**11:56 am - Fine. I'm on my way. **

11:58 am - Doors unlocked.

_Monday June 13__th__, 2011_

1:18 pm - What's with your facebook status?

1:18 pm - "I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you. No one understands me quite like you do."

**1:25 pm - It's a lyric from a song**

1:25 pm - I know what it is…I was jw why it's your status.

**1:28 pm - I was listening to it earlier and it stuck out to me.**

1:30 pm - Kinda specific

**1:30 pm - It specifically stuck out to me. **

1:31 pm - I see.

**1:31 pm - Yup, so what are you doing?**

1:32 pm - I'm outside by my pool doing some summer reading

1:32 pm - So do you have someone specific that you're falling for or is it just a lyric?

**1:35 pm - Idk **

1:35 pm - Do you have a crush on someone?

**1:40 pm - I guess.**

1:40 pm - Who?

**1:41 pm - I'm not telling you!**

1:42 pm - I thought we were friends

**1:43 pm - We are. **

1:44 pm - But not that good of friends?

**1:50 pm - I met someone recently and I've been talking to them **

1:50 pm - Cool!

1:50 pm - Do I know them?

**1:52 pm - Yep.**

1:52 pm - Will you tell me who?

**1:53 pm - Maybe…I'll think about it. **

2:10 pm - Are they musically talented? That's really important.

**2:12 pm - Yes lol**

2:12 pm - Good dental hygiene?

**2:14 pm - Lol umm yeah**

2:15 pm - Nice eyes?

**2:15 pm - Definitely.**

2:16 pm - Good! Those three are really important.

**2:17 pm - Lol maybe for you.**

2:18 pm - They're not for you?

**2:19 pm - Well yeah, but they're not the most important. **

2:26 pm - Well are they at least handsome?

**2:30 pm - I'd say they are more than good looking. **

2:30 pm - Camera ready?

**2:33 pm - Lol yeah.**

2:34 pm - Does he make you laugh?

**2:39 pm - Yeah they're really funny. **

2:40 pm - Is he the last thing you think about before you go to bed?

**2:40 pm - Even when I didn't want them to be.**

2:41 pm - Always on your mind?

**2:41 pm - Constantly. **

2:42 pm - Could it be a fairy tale romance love story?

**2:42 pm - Lol what?**

2:42 pm - Could you both be the subject of a taylor swift song?

**2:43 pm - Haha yeah actually…It'd probably be a chart topper. **

**2:43 pm - Actually, she could probably write a whole album based of it.**

2:43 pm - Interesting. A love for the ages?

**2:44 pm - Maybe idk**

2:44 pm - Does he know you like him?

**2:49 pm - I'm getting the feeling that they have no idea.**

2:50 pm - But he makes you feel special?

**2:50 pm - Sometimes I'm smiling for no reason. **

2:51 pm - That's cute, he sounds like a really great guy.

2:51 pm - When can I know who it is so I can give him my blessing?

**2:51 pm - Lol I can just imagine how that would go.**

2:52 pm - Well naturally he'd get the third degree from me, but if he met my expectations then he'd get the Berry approval.

**2:52 pm - What's that? A gold star?**

2:52 pm - Very funny.

2:52 pm - And yes.

**2:53 pm - Lol, I'm sure you'll approve of them. At least, I hope you will. **

2:55 pm - You deserve someone that treats you right.

**2:55 pm - You really think so?**

2:56 pm - Of course! Everyone does.

**2:57 pm - Even someone like me?**

2:59 pm - What's that mean? You're a good person.

**3:00 pm - I don't think everyone would agree with you on that. **

3:00 pm - Well I've decided that I'm the only person that matters nowadays.

**3:01pm - Lol okay.**

3:01 pm - And I say you're a good person and deserve the best!

**3:02 pm - What if I'm not the best person for them?**

3:02 pm - Impossible.

**3:02 pm - I wasn't the best person for Finn…**

3:03 pm - No. He wasn't the best person for you.

3:03 pm - I have a working theory that Finn's soul mate is Brittany.

**3:04 pm - Lol like Santana would ever let that happen. **

**3:07 pm - Idk sometimes I feel like my life is one big Pink song.**

3:07 pm - She has some colorful songs…why do you feel like that?

**3:08 pm - I'm not sure… I've always just felt like I haven't belonged.**

3:08 pm - You're the most popular girl in school! Of course you belong.

**3:10 pm - Sometimes I feel like I'm on auto-pilot. Why am I trying to stay on top when I don't even want to be there?**

3:11 pm - Where do you want to be?

**3:15 pm - Where I'm happy.**

3:15 pm - Would you like me to take you to Disney World? That's the happiest place on earth.

**3:16 pm - Lol I'd actually love that, when can we leave?**

3:16 pm - I'm texting my dad right now to tell him to get us tickets.

**3:16 pm - Lol**

3:16 pm - I'm serious.

**3:17 pm - Stop lol I just wish I could re-do the last three years of my life. That would make me happy. **

3:18 pm - What would you do differently?

**3:20 pm - A lot of things. **

3:21 pm - I don't think I would change anything if I had the opportunity…I learned from mistakes and experiences.

3:21 pm - Well maybe kissing Finn at Nationals…maybe we would have had a shot at winning.

**3:22 pm - But now you know better for next year.**

3:22 pm - I guess so.

**3:25 pm - I just have a list of regrets that makes it hard to breathe sometimes.**

3:25 pm - So let them go.

**3:25 pm - How?**

3:26 pm - Accept them.

**3:26 pm - That's it?**

3:26 pm - Yup, and then move on. They really will choke you if you let them…so let them go and move on.

**3:27 pm - That sounds easier said than done. **

3:27 pm - That's because it is…but I think it's worth it.

3:27 pm - You can't change the past no matter how much you want to so don't dwell on it.

**3:28pm - No like seriously…it's not that easy. **

3:29 pm - Why not?

**3:32 pm - Because it's just not. **

3:32 pm - What are you scared of?

**3:40 pm - So many things. **

3:41 pm - Maybe that's your problem…stop living in fear and your choices will stop turning into regrets.

**3:41 pm - When did you become so wise?**

3:42 pm - I've alllllways been this wise.

**3:42 pm - Lol this convo really sidetracked, huh?**

3:43 pm - I don't mind one bit.

**3:43 pm - Really?**

3:43 pm - You make it sound like I don't want to know what makes you tick.

**3:44 pm - Why would you?**

3:44 pm - You intrigue me.

**3:45 pm - Well you confuse me. **

3:45 pm - I do no such thing!

**3:47 pm - Lol fine…you make me think. **

3:50 pm - Quinn Fabray, you are fuckin' perfect.

**3:50 pm - Lol whoa!**

3:51 pm - That's the only Pink song that I'm allowing to describe your life.

**3:51 pm - Lol **

3:51 pm - Don't make me sing it to you…cause you know I will.

3:52 pm - If I have to serenade you outside your window at 2:14am on a random Saturday morning in the rain. I will.

**3:52 pm - Specific much?**

3:53 pm - That's the first time you wished me goodnight.

**3:55 pm - Oh.**

**3:55 pm - How do you remember that?**

3:56 pm - I saved the text.

**3:57 pm - Why?**

3:58 pm - It's embarrassing.

**3:58 pm - It can't be as bad as our drunken duet the other night.**

**4:05 pm - Can it?**

**4:10 pm - You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.**

4:12 pm - I read it every night before I go to bed.

**4:12 pm - Why?**

4:13 pm - Because it's like you're the last one wishing me goodnight.

**4:17 pm - How can you say things like that but still have no idea?**

4:17 pm - No idea what?

**4:20 pm - Nothing…it's just really easy to talk to you, that's all. **

4:21 pm - I try : )

**4:25 pm - Do you want to sleep over?**

4:26 pm - Your house?

**4:27 pm - Well, yeah…**

4:28 pm - Is that okay?

**4:30 pm - What? Like with my mom?**

4:31 pm - No…with you.

**4:31 pm - I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't want you to. **

**4:35 pm - Do you not want to?**

**4:40 pm - *Duplicate* Do you not want to?**

4:42 pm - I do!

**4:42 pm - Are you sure?**

4:42 pm - Positive.

4:43 pm - Would you like me to bring anything?

**4:43 pm - Just yourself.**

4:44 pm - How about some arts and crafts?

**4:45 pm - Lol sure**

4:48 pm - What time?

**4:50 pm - Right now?**

4:59 pm - I'm on my way.

_Tuesday June 14__th__, 2011_

4:20 pm - I'm exhausted.

**4:25 pm - We slept all day…how could you be exhausted?**

4:27 pm - Um because we were up until 7am!

**4:27 pm - I wanted to watch the sunrise.**

4:28 pm - And here I thought you were just trying to avoid wishing me a goodnight.

**4:28 pm - I wished you a good morning, doesn't that count for something?**

4:30 pm - Lol it would have if we didn't literally sleep the entire day away.

**4:32 pm - I tried to wake you up like five times.**

4:33 pm - Well it's not my fault that your bed is heaven on earth.

4:35 pm - I was basically lying on clouds and floating with the angels.

**4:36 pm - Hahaha it is really comfortable, isn't it?**

4:37 pm - I'm addicted and now I'm going through withdrawal.

5:10 pm - I'm taking a nap.

**5:12 pm - Are you serious? You need to stay awake so that you don't mess up your sleep schedule. **

5:14 pm - Oh it's already messed up.

5:20 pm - My mattress feels like cement.

**5:21 pm - Stop being so dramatic. **

5:22 pm - :'(

5:25 pm - I actually miss your bed. What's wrong with me?

5:30 pm - Do you use cocaine as a fabric softener?

**5:31 pm - Omg you're actually out of your mind. **

5:55 pm - Goodnight Quinn.

**5:58 pm - Stop it! It's only 6!**

**5:58 pm - I'm on my way to a family birthday dinner at my aunts, I'm texting you when I get back and you better not be sleeping. **

6:03 pm - ZzzzZzzz

**6:05 pm - You think you're cute, don't you?**

6:07 pm - I know I'm cute. Have fun at your party thing.

**6:07 pm - Doubtful…my dad will be there. **

6:08 pm - Text me if you need me.

9:13 pm - How are you doing?

**9:31 pm - Drunk. **

9:31 pm - Are you okay?

**9:40 pm - No. **

9:41 pm - Why didn't you text me?

**9:45 pm - b/c I dind't wanna bother you with itall **

9:47 pm - You never bother me.

9:55 pm - Talk to me.

**10:10 pm - Pelase come get me?**

10:12 pm - Where are you?

**10:15 pm - 10 first ave**

10:18 pm - I'll be right there, okay?

**10:24 pm - I need you.**

10:25 pm - I'm on my way.

**10:27 pm - Sleep overagian?**

**10:30 pm - My bed misses you too I think**

**10:32 pm - ill wishyou goodnight to**

10:32 pm - Okay, I'm around the corner. Can you come outside or do I need to come inside?

**10:33 pm - Im outside my mom knows yourc oming**

_Wednesday June 15__th__, 2011_

12:25 pm - I know we talked last night, but are you okay?

**12:30 pm - Yeah. I'm still so sorry. **

12:31 pm - You have absolutely no reason to apologize.

**12:32 pm - I was a mess last night and you took care of me.**

12:33 pm - I didn't mind at all.

12:33 pm - But I'm coming to your next family party.

**12:34 pm - I probably won't go without you. **

**12:40 pm - You calm me.**

12:42 pm - Get some rest okay? I can't imagine that your head feels too great.

**2:40 pm - Thanks again for coming to get me. **

2:42 pm - You're a brutally honest drunk…

**2:45 pm - Ugh I know…It's a curse. **

2:48 pm - Not for me.

**2:48 pm - Why?**

2:49 pm - Because i get to learn more about you.

**2:50 pm - What'd you learn last night?**

2:51 pm - Lots of things.

**2:52 pm - That doesn't sound good. **

2:53 pm - You talk in your sleep too.

**2:53 pm - I'm turning my phone off.**

2:53 pm - Don't, I like talking to you.

**2:54 pm - You like making me squirm. **

2:54 pm - That too : )

**2:55 pm - Are you going to tell me what I said to you last night?**

2:55 pm - No but I will tell you that I sang you to sleep.

**2:59 pm - I remember. **

**11:46 pm - Goodnight Rachel**

11:51 pm - I can't believe how wide I just smiled.

11:51 pm - I can't believe I just told you that.

**11:52 pm - lol well we just talked on the phone for 2 hours and you hung up before I could say it.**

11:55 pm - I wasn't expecting it.

_Thursday June 16__th__, 2011_

3:52 pm - I need your help!

**3:55 pm - What's wrong?**

3:55 pm - Finn just texted me and asked me to go to the movies with him tonight

**3:56 pm - What'd you say?**

3:56 pm - That's why I need your help…what do I say?

3:57 pm - AHHHH

**3:57 pm - Calm down…tell him you're already going or something**

3:58 pm - But I'm not! What if he goes to the theater and searches the aisles for me and I'm not there?

**3:59 pm - What movie?**

4:02 pm - One of those spy thriller surprise ending ones

4:05 pm - Come with me! Pleaseeeeeee?

4:08 pm - Don't you like those movies?

**4:10 pm - Yeah**

4:12 pm - Please?

**4:15 pm - Isn't Finn on vacation this week with his family?**

4:17 pm - What?

**4:18 pm - I'm pretty sure he's camping because kurt's been complaining about it for weeks.**

4:20 pm - Overlooked that minor detail.

**4:22 pm - If you want to go to the movies just tell me lol**

4:22 pm - Just like Santana would want to see a documentary right?

**4:25 pm - Let me guess…a drunk confession of mine?**

4:27 pm - Maybe…but it was kind of obvious that you lied about Santana's part in it all.

4:30 pm - Fine…want to go see that new movie that I don't know the name of about rogue CIA agents tonight with me because I know you'll like it?

**4:31 pm - Let me think about it…**

4:35 pm -!

**4:35 pm - I'm kidding…yeah let's go **

4:36 pm - I also didn't get a chance to eat today…?

**4:37 pm - I honestly can't tell if you're making fun of me or not.**

4:37 pm - I am.

4:38 pm - I made reservations at that Mexican place near the mall.

**4:39 pm - What time?**

4:40 pm - 6 pm sharp

**4:41 pm - Since you're twisting my arm…**

4:42 pm - Wasn't hard.

**4:45 pm - Who knew you were so witty?**

4:46 pm - I prefer charming : )

**4:47 pm - So does that mean you're driving?**

4:47 pm - Of course! And paying!

**4:50 pm - Only if I can call you Charming from now on…**

4:52 pm - That makes you Cinderella right?

**4:55 pm - Yes. And I need to be back before midnight or else the singing rats will be mad at me. **

5:42 pm - I'm here…your chariot awaits.

_Friday June 17__th__, 2011_

10:29 am - What are you doing?

**10:35 am - I just woke up**

10:36 am - Did I wake you?

**10:36 am - Yes. **

10:37 am - If you're trying to make me feel bad… it's not going to work.

**10:38 am - Lol what's up?**

10:40 am - Nothing…I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out today.

**10:41 am - At your house?**

10:42 am - Yeah?

**10:44 am - Oh. Um sure…**

10:45 am - You don't have to if you don't want to, it's just such a nice day out so I thought we could go swimming.

**10:47 am - No I do**

10:49 am - How's 12?

**10:50 am - Sure. I'll be there. **

**2:49 pm - Inviting Santana and Britt over was a bad idea.**

2:52 pm - Lol I'm starting to realize that now.

**2:53pm - Next time, just the two of us?**

2:55 pm - Well that's what I wanted to do but SOMEONE was being awkward when I asked them.

**2:57 pm - I had just woken up. **

2:59 pm - Whatever… Come back outside.

**3:00 pm - Not until they leave.**

3:02 pm - You're just going to hide out in my house?

**3:03 pm - Yup. **

3:04 pm - Don't be ridiculous.

**3:05 pm - Make them leave.**

3:05 pm - I can't just kick people out of my house…they'll know I favor you.

**3:07 pm - Yeah right, if I was your favorite than you would kick them out of your house for me. **

3:09 pm - You are my favorite. You're staying for dinner.

**3:10 pm - I am?**

3:11 pm - Yes now tell me why you want them to leave so bad?

**3:12 pm - They're annoying. **

3:12 pm - Is this because Santana made a crack about how you were flustered?

**3:12 pm - No. **

3:13 pm - Are you sure?

**3:13 pm - It doesn't matter. I'm leaving if they don't. **

3:15 pm - They're going.

**3:15 pm - You're lying. **

3:15 pm - I told them that you walked home and that I have to go out.

**3:16 pm - Really?**

3:17 pm - Yes. Can you come back outside now?

**3:17 pm - Now I'm embarrassed. **

3:18 pm - Stop this. I invited you over so that we could hang out.

_Saturday June 18__th__, 2011_

**4:09 pm - Puck's having a party tonight.**

4:11 pm - I heard.

**4:11 pm - From who?**

4:12 pm - Santana.

**4:12 pm - Oh. Are you going?**

4:13 pm - Are you?

**4:13 pm - If you are.**

**4:15 pm - So are you?**

4:15 pm - Yeah.

**4:20 pm - Do you want to walk together?**

4:20 pm - Sure!

7:25 pm - Just come up to my room when you get here… I can't decide what to wear.

**7:30 pm - Okayyy**

**10:10 pm - I need to talk to you.**

**10:12 pm - Like now**

10:15 pm - What's wrong?

10:16 pm - Are you okay?

**10:18 pm - Not really, can we please just talk?**

10:19 pm - I'm outside with Mercedes.

**10:20 pm - Can you meet me out front?**

10:21 pm - You're making me nervous, am I in trouble?

**10:25 pm - No, I am.**

10:26 pm - I'll be right there! Do not move!

**10:50 pm - We need to talk…**

10:55 pm - There's absolutely nothing to talk about.

**11:00 pm - I'm sorry I kissed you.**

11:01 pm - Sorry you kissed me or sorry I reacted that way?

**11:02 pm - I'm not sure?**

**11:02 pm - I'm not sorry I kissed you.**

11:04 pm - Why?

11:15 pm - What a surprise! You're not answering.

**11:16 pm - I've been wanting to do it for a while.**

11:17 pm - Why?

**11:20 pm - Because I like you?**

11:21 pm - Why?

**11:22 pm - Seriously?**

11:22 pm - Yes.

**11:23 pm - This would be easier in person.**

11:23 pm - I don't want to see you right now.

**11:24 pm - I understand that you're mad at me and I get it…**

11:24 pm - I'm FURIOUS with you.

**11:25 pm - Okay, that's a bit much. **

11:26 pm - I don't think so.

**11:26 pm - Fine. Why are you furious with me? **

11:27 pm - Because you completely blindsided me! You can't just kiss people when you feel like it.

**11:28 pm - Why not?**

11:28 pm - Leave me alone.

**11:29 pm - No. If you were seriously blindsided with all of this than there's something wrong with you.**

11:30 pm - There's nothing wrong with me. I'm not the one that's going around and shoving my tongue down people's throats.

**11:31 pm - It wasn't even like that! **

**11:38 pm - Are you serious right now?**

**11:45 pm - Rachel?**

**11:50 pm - Will you please just talk to me? **

_Sunday June 19__th__, 2011_

**12:01 am - I guess I'll sleep here and pick my car up from your house in the morning. **

12:05 am - That's a good idea.

**12:06 am - I'm sorry.**

12:07 am - Bye Quinn.

**12:08 am - Now you're saying bye? No more goodnights? Awesome. **

**12:08 am - GOODNIGHT RACHEL. **

12:10 am - You're acting out.

**12:10 am - Why shouldn't I?**

12:11 am - Because it makes you look childish.

**12:11 am - Good. **

**12:20 am - I like you.**

**12:22 am - You need to like me back. **

12:25 am - You're drunk.

**12:26 am - Getting slapped across the face is a pretty sobering experience. **

12:26 am - I know…you've slapped me before…remember?

**12:27 am - You frustrate the hell out of me. **

12:28 am - I'm sorry to hear that.

**12:30 am - Why are you being like this? **

12:31 am - Why did you kiss me?

**12:32 am - Because I wanted to.**

12:33 am - So you didn't take into consideration what I may have wanted?

**12:33 am - I was hoping you wanted the same thing. **

12:35 am - I have two gay dads, did you think that it automatically meant that I'd be okay with another girl kissing me?

**12:36 am - Maybe…I don't know, I wasn't thinking straight.**

12:36 am - Clearly.

**12:37 am - What do you want me to do? Take it back?**

12:40 am - I don't know.

**12:40 am - Well what do you want from me?**

12:45 am - I'd like you to leave me alone for a while…I need to think.

**12:45 am - So that's it?**

12:46 am - The least you could do is respect my wishes.

**12:47 am - Consider them respected. **

12:50 am - Thank you.

**1:15 am - I care about you. **

1:16 am -?

**1:17 am - I wanted you to know that I care about you. I don't care about people but I care about you. **

1:17 am - Okay.

1:17 am - I need some time…can you give me that?

**1:19 am - How much time?**

1:20 am - I'm not sure.

**1:20 am - Well I'm not sure I can give you that.**

**1:25 am - I'm literally going crazy right now, I just want to see you.**

1:26 am - Please go to sleep.

**1:27 am - I can't. **

1:28 am - Why not?

**1:29 am - Because you didn't wish me goodnight.**

1:30 am - I can't.

**1:31 am - Because I don't deserve it?**

1:31 am - No! How could you think that?

**1:32 am - How could I not think that right now? **

1:35 am - I really just need some time to myself, a million thoughts are going through my head and I need to sort them out.

**1:45 am - Just so you know…this feels about a million times worse than any break up I've ever had. **

1:45 am - We're not dating.

**1:50 am - That's the worst part. It already hurts this much and I never even had you. **

_Tuesday June 21__st__, 2011_

**5:31 pm - Heyyy**

**5:53 pm - How was your day?**

**8:20 pm - : ( **

**11:42 pm - Goodnight Rach**

_Wednesday June 22__nd__, 2011_

**1:52 pm - I'm really sorry about everything. **

**3:48 pm - Please talk to me?**

**10:50 pm - Goodnight.**

_Thursday June 23__rd__, 2011_

**10:11 am - I had a dream about you last night. **

**10:15 am - Just thought you should know that I think about you 24/7.**

**10:27 am - Sorry that was stupid**

**10:30 am - But I really did have a dream about you…**

**8:41 pm - How was your day?**

**11:48 pm - Goodnight.**

_Friday June 24__th__, 2011_

**11:11 pm – it's 11:11! Quick make a wish!**

**11:14 pm – you make one? I did…but I can't tell you or it won't come true, right?**

**11:16 pm – I need mine to come true.**

**11:30 pm – Night**

_Saturday June 25__th__, 2011_

**3:10 pm – Did your dads tell you that I stopped by earlier?**

**3:15 pm – They said you were out with Santana and Brittany.**

3:30 pm – Yes, they did.

**3:34 pm – Omg hi! **

**3:34 pm – How was your day?**

**3:35 pm – Did you have fun with Britt and San?**

**3:35 pm – What'd you guys do?**

3:40 pm – We had lunch, talked for a bit…I'm home now.

**3:42 pm – That sounds nice…what'd you guys talk about?**

3:42 pm – You.

**3:43 pm – Me? Why?**

3:45 pm – Why do you think?

**3:10 pm – : (**

_Sunday June 26__th__, 2011_

**4:40 pm – Heyy**

**4:45 pm – I stopped by again but your dads said you were out…**

**7:03 pm – I get it… you're avoiding me. When I call it goes to voicemail, and when I stop by you're conveniently out. I don't really know what I'm doing, or why I'm **

**7:03 pm – trying so hard to get you to talk to me. I can't force you to feel the same way. I really like you tho and I really thought you liked me too. For the first time**

**7:03 pm – in my life I actually have someone that I want to be around but you confuse me. I don't know how to act around you…you make me feel like a nervous fool but **

**7:03 pm – I can't stop thinking about you. I'm in a bad mood if I'm not talking to you, I have scars from the times I've fallen in order to get to my phone incase it's **

**7:03 pm – you texting me. I'm visiting Princeton so that I'll only be a train ride away from you in New York… even if we're just friends, I'd rather have you 30 minutes**

**7:03 pm – away from me than 3 hours. I can't do feelings…I don't feel things. You have no idea how hard this is for me. I'm trying SO hard to act like I don't care, **

**7:03 pm – but I really do. This is killing me right now, that I've let myself lose all control and I'm basically begging you to just talk to me again. **

**7:03 pm – After this, I'm done. I can't keep getting disappointed every time my phone buzzes and it's not you. **

**7:10 pm – I still care about you…**

**10:53 pm – Goodnight Brown eyes**

_Monday June 27__th__, 2011_

2:10 pm – Did you mean all of that yesterday? Do you actually care about me? You really like me like that?

**2:12 pm – Yes.**

2:13 pm – Why?

**2:13 pm – Why do I care about you?**

2:14 pm – No…why me? You can have anyone…why do you want me?

**2:14 pm – Idk, I just do.**

2:15 pm – That's not good enough…

**2:16 pm – Do you want something cliche and corny? My heart speeds up when I see your name on my caller ID, how's that?**

2:18 pm – Forget it.

**2:18 pm – I'm being serious! Why is it so hard to believe?**

2:19 pm – Because it's you!

2:21 pm – You kissed me and I'm the one that freaked out. I'm the one ignoring you because I can't deal with my feelings. Everything is backwards.

**2:21 pm – So? **

2:23 pm – Why can't you just listen to me for once and leave me alone?

**2:25 pm – Because I don't want to leave you alone, I don't even think I can at this point.**

2:30 pm – But you can break my heart.

**2:30 pm – You're breaking mine right now.**

2:31 pm – Don't do this to me… I'm trying so hard to resist you. You're making this so hard for me.

**2:35 pm – Do you know why I texted you that first time? **

2:36 pm – Idk…you were bored?

**2:37 pm – I wasn't thinking…it just happened. **

2:37 pm – Is that supposed to make me feel better or something?

**2:38 pm – Things happen! I texted you for no other reason than to just talk to you.. I like talking to you, I like hanging out…I just like you.**

2:40 pm – I'm trying to protect myself.

**2:40 pm – I'm not going to hurt you.**

**3:02 pm – I'm literally laying myself all out for you…**

**3:05 pm – How could you not see that I was into you?**

**3:10 pm – You really think I would wake just anyone up at 3 in the morning to watch the sunrise with me? You're special to me and I can make you feel just as special.**

3:15 pm – You do make me feel special…I'm just terrified.

**3:15 pm – Why?**

**3:20 pm – Please just talk to me…why are you terrified?**

3:21 pm – Because it's you! I'm having trouble believing that you want to be with me…

**3:21 pm – You're you and you're amazing.**

3:22 pm – I'm far from amazing…

**3:22 pm – I don't think so**

3:30 pm – I like you

**3:30 pm – …But?**

3:31 pm – That's it. I like you. The same way you like me.

**3:31 pm – Really?**

3:31 pm – I'm fooling myself if I keep pretending that I don't…

**3:32 pm – I'm sorry our first kiss happened like that**

3:33 pm – It's okay. I'm sorry I hit you…I was just scared.

**3:35 pm – Don't apologize…you have nothing to be sorry for…**

**3:36 pm – Can I take you on a date?**

**4:00 pm – *Duplicate* Can I take you on a date?**

**4:01 pm – Sry…I don't know how to do this**

4:05 pm – Not yet…soon tho okay?

**4:05 pm – Okay…**

**5:51 pm – I can't stop smiling**

5:55 pm – Lol you're cute

**6:00 pm – Do you really like me?**

6:00 pm – Yes

**6:05 pm – Can I call you?**

6:05 pm – Sure : )

**11:32 pm – I can barely keep my eyes open but I want to keep talking to you.**

11:33 pm – Go to sleep…we can talk tomorrow.

**11:34 pm – You promise?**

11:34 pm – Cross my heart and hope to die promise : P

**11:35 pm – Lol okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

_Tuesday June 28__th__, 2011_

4:01 am – Wake up!

4:03 am – Quinnnnnnnnnnn wake up!

**4:03 am – What's wrong?**

4:04 am – I have a joke for you… wanna hear it?

**4:04 am – Always.**

4:05 am – Why did the Rachel sneak out of her house in the middle of the night?

**4:05 am – Where are you?**

4:05 am – Lol b/c the Rachel wanted to watch the sunrise with her Quinn.

**4:06 am – Are you outside?**

4:06 am – : )

**4:07 am – I'm going to kill you! You can't waltz around town by yourself at this hour!**

4:07 am – I wanted to see you…I really missed you.

**4:08 am – Really?**

4:08 am – : ) please come down…your chariot awaits.

7:58 am – Did you have fun on our 'date'?

**8:01 am – I had fun kissing you : P**

**8:02 am – I wish you could have slept over : (**

8:02 am – Me too : (

8:03 am – Even if it was only for a few hours

**8:05 am – Tonight maybe?**

8:06 am – After the glee movie night at your house?

**8:07 am – Yeah…**

8:09 am – Okay but only if you sit next to me on the couch.

**8:10 am – I was planning on it.**

**8:15 am – Did you mean what you said? **

8:16 am – About me wishing I had a super power? Yes, I meant it. I wish I could fly.

**8:17 am – Lol good one… about us being like a thing?**

8:18 am – I did…is that okay?

**8:18 am – Yeah…I just wanted to make sure it's what you want**

8:19 am – Well what do you want?

**8:20 am – That wasn't clear?**

8:21 am – Lol, it was. I just like it when you say it.

**8:22 am – I want you.**

8:23 am – : )

**8:23 am – ; )**

**8:25 am – So now what?**

8:25 am – Now…we sleep!

**8:26 am – Lol okay...i'll miss you.**

8:27 am – I'll see you in my dreams! ; )

**8:28 am – You're cute.**

8:29 am – Lol goodnight Quinn.

**8:31 am – Goodnight Rachel 3 **


End file.
